The Way I Play!
by The Cocky One
Summary: This summer Peyton Maysers is looking to start over in a new neighborhood with her mother and their new business. All she wants is a peaceful, quiet summer. Jimmy and Jey are just looking to introduce her and her mother to the neighborhood ... properly.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back. Thank you for all the reviews on my final chapter for TUL. Don't be sad because Part 2 will be coming soon.**

**This is my new Usos story. You guys liked the names "Play Me, Play You" and "Special Ways". HERE IT IS! This one is different than The Unknown Line.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Usos or any other WWE superstar that will be mentioned. I do however own Peyton, her mother, and any other unknown character in the story.**

**SIDE NOTE: Every character I create either male or female will have something of my own personality to help me relate to them in some way. For example, Leona has my rude, smart ass mouth. But every character will always have a love for old school because I truly cannot get with new music. There will be newer songs in here but chances are that I've only heard them twice. ****Also, I'm working on my Roman Reigns (Never That Innocent), and The Unknown line Part 2, but I'm trying to work on the plots for them. I have so many ideas for stories it's not even funny. I'm just trying to improve as a writer. Also, there will be black out scenes for both TUL2 and Never That Innocent. Why? I don't know. I just think it will work for each story because they're in California. Sooooooo ... Why the hell not?**

**Anyway ...**

**Enjoy the story!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**TheCockyOne!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Jimmy walked into his home that he shared with his twin brother. He had just gotten through his regular 9 to 5 and was tired as hell plus the air was broken at his job so he suffered for the last three hours. It also didn't help that his boss had worked him to the bone today and all he wanted to do was pass out on his bed. He tossed his keys on the stand by the door and heads into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and heads back to the front door and snatches off his name tag tossing on the stand next to his keys. He drags himself up the stairs and heads to his room. When he got upstairs he noticed that his bedroom door was opened which is not the way he left it this morning. He walks into his room and sees his twin brother Jey looking through his window.

"The hell you doing?" Jimmy said plopping on his comfy bed.

"Seen the new neighbors yet?" Jey said staring out the window.

"Yeah I saw the truck when I pulled up." Jimmy said rubbing his eyes and grabbed the remote off the stand turned the television on. Jey always stared when new people come to the neighborhood. He always had to be the typical nosy neighbor. "Who is it?"

Jey rolls his head towards his brother. "You might want see these new neighbors."

Jimmy rolls his eyes and drags himself off the bed and over to his brother who steps aside to let him look. He looks out across the street to the two story house and sees no one. "Are they invisible?"

"Damn man hold on. They just took some boxes in the house." Jey said. "Just wait."

Jimmy waited patiently for the neighbors to come out and grab more boxes. "This better be good."

"You'll see." Jey said.

Jimmy was about to walk away when the door of the house opened and out came a young female that had to be in her early twenties. She had on a white tank top and really short jean shorts. He hair was black and in a messy ponytail that looked like she tied it just to get it out of her face. He couldn't tell if she was Black or Latina but he didn't care because she was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. "Damn she fine. And she's thick and fit. That's a perfect combination."

"Yeah she's sexy." Jey said crossing his arms.

"I call her. That is a summer goal." Jimmy said watching as she bent over to pick another box and Jimmy groaned silently to himself noticing her ass was perfectly round. "Oh yeah. That is definitely my goal this summer. I'm definitely gonna tear that pussy to pieces when I get the chance."

"You can have her. I'm interested in someone else this summer." Jey said smirking.

"What she's got a sister?" Jimmy asked thinking about a fantasy threesome if the sister looks anything like her.

"No. Her mother is what I want." Jey said proudly.

"MOTHER?!" He looked at Jey like he was crazy. "Uce she's probably married."

"She's not. I see no wedding ring." He said.

"You can see that from 70 feet away?" Jimmy asked as he watched the young woman disappear back into the house.

"Yup!" Jey said as the young woman's mother came out to get more boxes.

"Like that grown woman wants someone like you. She's way too mature for you." Jimmy said plopping back on his bed to watch television.

"Really? And I'm sure her daughter doesn't want someone like you." Jey said defensively.

"Uce I could have her twice by the end of the summer." Jimmy said boastfully.

"Wanna make a bet?" Jey said finally turning away from the window. He hadn't realized how long he'd been staring out the window until his eyes had to adjust to the natural room light. He rubbed his eyes to sooth them before turning to his brother.

"Depends. What's the bet?"Jimmy asked unbuttoning the top of his white dress up shirt and kicked off his shoes.

"I bet the I can fuck the mother _twice _by the end of the summer." Jey stated.

Jimmy gets off the bed and looks over to the new neighbors again out his open window. "Okay. And I bet I can get the daughter to fall in love with me and fuck her by the end of the summer too."

Jey ponders his thoughts as he watched the woman he proclaimed to be the mother. "Bet." He said holding his hand out for his older twin brother to take.

Jimmy takes his hand puts it in his brother's. "Damn right. Same rules?"

"As always. And remember the number one rule." Jey said.

"Never fall in love. I made that rule when we were 19 and started this shit." Jimmy said.

"Yeah cause you fell in love with your political science teacher after you fucked her in an elevator after football practice." Jey said.

"I didn't fall in love with her. Her pussy was just addicting." Jimmy said defensively before gliding over to his bed again wanting to sleep. "And you fucked her after me uce." He said turning his back to him.

"Hell yeah. I wanted to see what the hype was about. Apparently she got to know the whole football team and I refused to be left out. Plus I needed to pass that class and offered it up like it was nothing. I was in her office and she was wearing this tight as skirt. She sat on the desk with her legs open. No underwear and she told me if I wanted an A then I better get to work." Jey said with a smirk on his face before turning his attention to their new neighbors. "How about we go introduce ourselves?"

"I would but I'm too tired right now." Jimmy said.

"Well, I'm gonna go introduce myself for both of us. Maybe I'll fuck the daughter tonight." Jey joked.

"Don't fuck around like that Jey." Jimmy said turning on his stomach to get more comfortable.

"Hey you never know she might be a nympho hoe." Jey said as he left his brother's room before he could throw something at him.

Jimmy heard the front door close and he decides to watch his brother introduce himself to the new neighbors until he heard his phone vibrate in his pocket. He digs into his pants pocket pulling out his phone and a 20 dollar bill with it. Jimmy tossed the bill on his stand and checked his message. It was Valerie from down the street and he checked the message.

_'I'm horny.~ V.' _It read.

_'Really? Where's your fiance?' _He replied knowing that she was engaged to be married in a few months.

'_He gone on business. And we both know you do me best. I need it Jimmy._' She replied.

Jimmy knew he was tired but what straight man turns down free pussy. Especially if she's offering it on a silver platter.

'_Give me five minutes._' He replied and stuffed his phone in his pocket.

* * *

"Peyton can you hand me that box please?" Laura Maysers asked her daughter pointing to the box on the grass labeled kitchen ware.

"Sure Mom." Peyton said picking up the box that was surprisingly heavy. It was so hot outside and it was making her sweaty. She wasn't used to this type of weather being from Maine. It was rarely unbearably hot there and she didn't know how to react to the burning of the sun. All she knew was that she could wear cute shorts all year around here. "How hot is it?" She asked holding the box to her mother.

"About 102." Ms. Maysers said taking the box from her daughter. "Why don't you take a break and head inside?"

"Nah I'm okay Mom. We'll go inside after we finish unloading this truck." She said walking over to the truck and hops up there no problem.

"Why don't you use the ramp?" Ms. Maysers asked. She hated when her daughter did careless things. It made her worry about her.

"I'm fine Mom. I'm still young. If I break something it'll heal." Peyton says grabbing a box with her clothes in them. This time she used the ramp to calm her mother worrying head.

"That's not the point." She says checking over some boxes on the driveway.

"Well I'm gonna take this up to my room. I'll be back." She said before heading into her new home. The cool air hit her sweaty face and it was a great relief. She heads up the stairs to and takes a left to her room. She walks in and sets the box down. She decided to revel in the cool air-conditioned house for a bit until she cools off. She headed over to her window to look at what her new view was now. This time it was actually a peaceful view unlike her old view where there were fights and guns almost every night. She looked down to her mother and noticed her mother talking to a young man that looked in his twenties. He had long black hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She could tell that he was Samoan and wasn't going to deny he was sexy. All she could think is that she needed to meet him and it had to be now. She dashed out of the room and down the stairs and out the front door. She comes up behind her mother and stands beside her. "Hello." She said smiling sweetly looking at the young man.

"Hello beautiful." He extended his hand to her. "I'm Jey. I live right across the street."

She puts her hand in his and noticed his sleeve tattoo. "Hey. I'm Peyton. Cool tattoo."

"Thanks. Took a long time. My twin Jonathan has one too." Jey said.

"Twin. You're a twin?" She asked thinking his brother can't be as good looking as him. If he was then she had a little slice of heaven now being able to look across her street and stare at her new eye candy.

"Yeah. We call him Jimmy but his . You'll meet him soon. Just imagine another me but an inch taller." He said winking at her before picking up one of the boxes on front of her.

She thinks about the name Jimmy for a second and laughed at the name. Every man she ever dated or had a fling with had a name that started with a J. It was weird and she never planned these things. It just always happened that way. Now she really wanted to meet this twin Jimmy.

"Is he home?" She asked grabbing a small box and following Jey into her house.

"Yeah. He just got home from work. He's sleeping right now." Jey said with a smirk on his face walking through the house. He could tell that she liked him and maybe it was time to play a little double duty.

"Oh." She said a little disappointed heading into the kitchen where her mother was unpacking the kitchenware.

"Having fun?" She asked with a motherly smile.

"Almost Mrs ..." Jey said eyeing the body of the mother. He sets the box on the counter and watched as she smiled.

"It's actually Ms. and you can actually call me Laura." She said setting out the silverware and pans.

"That's a lovely name Laura." He said trying to sound like a smooth operator.

"Thank you." She said blushing a little bit.

Peyton raised an eyebrow at them and rolled her eyes to go fetch some more boxes. "I'm leaving."

"Okay sweetie." Laura says still concentrating on the silverware in front of her. She sees Jey step towards her. She thought he was a little too close so she grabs a handful of silverware and walks on the other side of the island to put them in a drawer to avoid close contact with him. "So what's this the neighborhood like?"

Jey watched as she put the silverware into the drawer thinking what she would be like in bed. She's older and looked like she loves to have a good time. "It's a quiet neighborhood. And just got a whole lot more beautiful."

Laura thinks about what he said and figured that he was just talking about Peyton. Maybe he was even talking about some renovations that happened here recently. "What do mean more beautiful?"

"Nothing." Jey said shying away from the subject. He didn't want to go in for the kill just yet. He had fourth months to fuck this woman and he was going to take his time. "Where's your husband?" He said knowing there wasn't a ring on her finger but he was just trying to make conversation.

Laura lets out a sigh. "It's a little personal but I'm divorced."

"I'm sorry." He said trying to sound sincere as he made his way around the island counter . He grabs some more silverware off the counter and stands next to her making sure to stand very close to her this time. He took in her Chanel No. 5 scent as he started putting some spoons in the holder.

Laura laughs. "Sorry my ass. He had an affair and now I'm happily divorced." She loved the cologne he was wearing and he was handsome but she vowed to stop lusting after young guys and being a cougar. Peyton has even got on her for it. Telling her that she is taking away her potential husbands but she was just having fun.

'_Fuck Yeah! This is going to be a fun summer._' Jey thought as he placed another spoon in the drawer. "So you're single?"

She smiles at him and heads over to put her pans in the cabinet. "You could say that."

Jey watched as she grabbed the pans and went over to a cabinet by the refrigerator. When she bent over he could feel himself twitch at the sight of her ass in her dark blue stretch capri pants. It took everything in him not to jump on her and fuck her on the kitchen floor. He needed to get away from her before he fucks up everything before it even starts.

Laura stands up and turns to Jey who was now breathing uneasy and leaning against the counter on the island. "You alright honey?"

"Yeah. I just remembered I have to do something home. I'll see you later." He said making a b-line to the front door. He hears her say bye and he closed the door. He looked down at his pants and noticed his dick poking through his pants. "In due time little Josh. In due time." He said.

* * *

Jimmy came to the back door of the home that belonged to Valerie and her fiancé. He knocked on the door once and looked around like he was a jail bird that escaped from jail and is on the run about to get caught. After a few seconds and no answer he decided to knock again when his phone rings. He takes his phone out and sees Valerie calling him.

"Hello?" He answered.

"It's open sexy." Valerie said.

Jimmy smiled and hung up the phone. He turned the knob and walked through the familiar home that he's been in many times. He could tell that she's done some rearranging from being bored all the time with her fiancé gone almost every week. "Valerie! Where are you?" Instantly he gets a text message from her telling him she was upstairs in her room ready for him. Jimmy smirks down at his phone and takes the stairs and quickly heads to the master bedroom where he knew she would be waiting for him. He comes to the double doors and pushed through them to find Valerie naked on the bed pleasuring herself. Taking a few steps closer he could see that she already had three fingers in her and he was thoroughly enjoying the sight of her.

Valerie noticed the lust in his eyes. "What are you waiting for? Join me."

Jimmy placed his phone in his pocket and quickly strips himself of his shirt, pants, boxers, and shoes. He makes his way over to the bed and placed himself in between her legs. As he watched her continue to pleasure herself he could feel that he was fully hard and ready. He then grabs her hand and pulls her fingers out of her. He heard her whine at the loss of pleasure but he quickly made her smile when he puts specifically those three fingers in his mouth and sucks on them. After getting a taste of her, he then positioned himself at her entrance. "You want it?"

"Please." She begged trying to move closer to him.

"Please what?" He asked knowing what she wanted.

"FUCK ME!" She screamed yearning for contact from him. She hated begging and she hated that he made her beg but she was so fucking horny that she didn't care.

"Damn girl! No need to yell." He teasing before entering her completely.

"Oh my god." She moaned out as he thrust into her.

"So damn tight." He said surprised that even when she pleasuring herself that she wouldn't be stretched enough for him to easily fit.

"That feels so fucking good." She felt every move she made. It wasn't like she was in love with Jimmy, he just was a fill in every time her fiancé went away on business and she got horny. She always called him when her vibrator or fingers just wouldn't cut it anymore.

"How long has it's been?" He asked finding a steady rhythm.

"Too long ... He's been gone for two weeks ... I couldn't take it anymore." Valerie said wrapping her legs around his waist.

Jimmy smirked at her and pulled out of her. He just wanted to hear her whine and beg for him. Once he heard enough from her he flipped her over and raised her ass up to only enter her again pump quickly.

"You're gonna pull out right?" She asked feeling him speed up.

"Always." He said knowing their deal. All the girls in this neighborhood and any other woman they fucked knew the deal when it came to him and his brother. They don't cum inside any girls because they aren't together and they don't want any children now. Plus they hate using condoms so it would make more sense to pull out. "You know the deal."

Valerie was okay with him not ejaculating inside of her but sometimes it was like the sex was never complete if he doesn't. "Pull out." She moaned to him feeling his thrusts become erratic. She didn't want to lose the contact but she knew it was part of the deal to have sex with him and she agreed because she didn't want to become pregnant by him. If she ever wanted a baby it would be by her fiancé. Jimmy followed her order and pulled out of her slowly. She turned back over to look at him pleasuring himself. "Let me do it." She said smacking his hand away and wrapped her hands around his shaft slowly moving her hand up and down. She leans forward and runs her tongue over his tip trying to tease him which made him want more. She takes him fully into her mouth and starts bobbing her head up and down quickly. Feeling the familiar twitching in her mouth she knew what was about to happen so she holds him in her mouth feeling the warm white liquid spill down her throat. Once she was sure he was done she lets his dick fall out of her mouth. She takes a few deep breaths to steady her breathing as he goes to the bathroom to freshen up. She looked around and noticed Jimmy's shirt and quickly throws it onto her small body. Plopping on the bed and crossing her legs she waited patiently for him to come out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Jimmy said smiling at her coming out the bathroom seeing him in her shirt.

"You know I like to chill in your shirts." Valerie said pulling the collar to her nose and taking in his cologne. "You smell so good."

Jimmy shakes his head at her. "Okay. Give me my shirt back sexy."

"You think I'm sexy?" She asked maneuvering herself to the end of the bed and slowly lays herself on her stomach. She made sure to arch her back so her ass would show through the shirt. "One last time. Please Jonathan?"

Jimmy smirks at her and slowly makes his way over to her. He rubs his hands over her ass. He inwardly gloats to himself as he looks at her now bruised and wet hole. He gently rubs his fingers over her clit and hears her moan. "You like that Val?"

"Love it. Stop teasing me Jimmy." Valerie pants out to him as she arched her back a little bit more.

He then placed himself behind her and positioned himself at her entrance once again. He smacked her ass firmly and placed his hands at the hem of the shirt and pulled it off her body. He runs his hands over the sides of her body admiring her curves and leaned down to her ear. "You want my dick in that pretty little pussy of yours?"

Valerie nods. "Yeah. Please." She begged pushing her ass against his cock wanting to feel him again.

"Well..." He chuckled in her ear and got off the bed causing a look of disbelief from her.

"The hell are you doing Jimmy?" She said as she watched him put on his shirt.

"I'd rather jack off now." He said as he made his way over to his pile of clothes and out of the bedroom door. "See you Vals."

"You're a bastard Jimmy!" She yelled from her bedroom.

Jimmy laughed at her as he made his way down the stairs smugly. "Bye Val. Call me next time you need the D!" He yelled making his way out to her back door. He quickly got dressed before leaving the house and heading home to finally get some sleep.

* * *

**There is the first chapter.**

**Tell me if you like them as they freaky nymphos. Love it, hate it, keep going, or leave it alone girl *snaps in "Z" formation*. LOL!**

**Let me know and review PEOPLES.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Usos or any other WWE superstar that will be mentioned. I do however own Peyton, her mother, and any other unknown character in the story.**

**Personal Shout outs. BJ, Guest, Kenny-Bell, iiCraziiChic, Cherese, foldintothenight, ReinaJ91, and Katrina Boo (Hey Booooooo.). Kenny-Bell I've missed you girl. Thank you to everyone for favoriting and following my story.**

_**I wouldn't say Jimmy and Jey are male nymphos. I would just say that they love sex slightly more than the average man.**_

**P.S. MY GRADUATION IS TOMORROW! I'M SO HAPPY THEN I GET DEPRESSED BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A JOB AND IT'S SO RARE TO FIND ONE NOW. IT'S SO HARD BUT I KNOW THERE'S A JOB OUT THERE FOR ME.**

**P.P.S: REMEMBER THAT BASTARD THAT STOLE MY IDEA FOR MY MAJOR PRESENTATION. WEEEEEEEEEEEEELL ... THIS DUDE HAS THE NERVE ... AUDACITY ... THE DOWN RIGHT VALOR TO EMAIL ME AND ASK ME IF I HAVE THE BOOK. I DIDN'T RESPOND TO HIM BUT I WANTED TO SAY ... . /428ad1c05120beeb7a78db3558f58726/tumblr_mjpqn7hwW g1rqhkzgo1_ **

**Anyways ...**

**Enjoy the story!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**TheCockyOne!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The bright morning sun shined through the blinds causing Peyton to stir. Her mother and her new rooms weren't ready yet so they had no other place to stay but on the living room furniture. She looked over to the other side of their new sectional and saw her mother was still sound asleep. She grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turns on the television to listen to some news as she made breakfast. Tossing the covers behind her she pulled herself up and stretched her body. Sleeping on the couch isn't as easy as she thought it would be no matter how soft the pillows were. She swings her feet to the floor pulling herself up. Peyton took one last big stretch before heading into the open kitchen area. She liked that the kitchen was connected and opened to the living room area because now she could actually cook and clean dishes without have to miss anything on television. She pulled out some pots and pans and sets them on the stove. She goes to the fridge and was so glad that she decided to go shopping yesterday evening while her mother unpacked some things with Jey. Her mother told her that Jey's twin Jimmy came over to help while she was at the store and that he was very sexy just like Jey. She smiled thinking about what he truly looked like as pulled out the eggs, bacon, and scrapple and set them on the counter. She cut a few slices of scrabble, cracked a few eggs, pulled out a few pieces of bacon, and gets down to doing one of the many things she loved and that was cook. She also made some cream of wheat for herself. Once everything was done she pulled out two large white dining plates and set them up nicely. She pulled out the orange juice and poured two glasses when she heard her mother finally stir. Peyton just figured she smelled the food. She takes her mother's plate and orange juice to her and sets it up on the counter in front of her.

"Oh. Thank you sweetie." Laura says looking at the big breakfast in front of her.

"You're welcome." Peyton said heading back into the kitchen to get her plate and orange juice.

"What's the occasion?" Laura asked.

"No occasion. It's the first morning in our new house. I figured we'd start off right." Peyton said setting her plate down and started eating.

Laura swallowed a little bit of bacon. "And we do need a fresh start."

"Yeah." Peyton said thinking about how her father cheated on her mother and ran off with a women younger than her with a huge trust. Her mother then packed her stuff and left. Peyton decided to go with her because she didn't want to be around her father. She packed her things, told her father that she loved him, and headed to California with her family. Her and her mother started a new business and now here they are in California starting a new life with a business that was starting to thrive. They started a simple clothing business where Laura handles the meetings and negotiations while Peyton designed and handled the accounting. Everything in between was a joint effort.

"So what are you planning on doing today?" Her mother asked watching the news and couldn't take anymore of the depressing things. "Can we turn this depressing shit. We know the world is crazy."

"Okay mom." Peyton laughed and turned the channel to Spongebob Squarepants.

"Do we have to watch this?" She whined.

Peyton sighs and tossed the remote next to her mother. "Fine mom. Fine. Watch what you want I got to get ready for my run anyway."

"How long you gonna be?" She asked changing the channel to a movie from the 80's.

"Why? You need an accountant?" Peyton asked continuing to finish her breakfast.

"Yeah." She said.

"Alright. Let me go for my run and I'll probably stop to the store to the store to buy my chocolate protein powder. I should be back by 11." She said.

"Okay. Keep your cellphone on." Laura said.

Peyton rolls hers eyes at her mother being a mother, but she appreciates her care. "Okay mom. I'm out." She said heading upstairs to the bathroom. She walks in and strips herself of her matching pajamas and turns on the shower waiting for it to get hot. Once she felt it was warm enough she cautiously steps in trying not to trip.

After about ten minutes she stepped out of the shower causing goosebumps on her soaking wet skin. She brushed her teeth and grabbed a large towel and headed to her room. She walked through the hallway naked and not caring who sees her and she was comfortable with her body. She walked into her room and started drying herself off. She went through her boxes and grabbed some boy shorts, sports bra, an exercise tank top, and exercise capri pants. She throws on everything and a pair of Nike running shoes that she had to search for and heads downstairs. She found her mother engulfed in the movie as she grabbed her phone, water, and MP3 player. She walked out the door, turned on her player, put her hair in a messy ponytail, and started running as soon as she hit the bottom step. She was just going to run into the city which is far enough for her to get a good run in and do a little shopping for herself. She runs past some of the new neighbors houses that she has yet to introduce herself to. She hated introducing herself to new people because it seemed so unnecessary. She was more of the "you meet me when you meet me and if you don't oh well" type of person when came to stuff like this. She turns down a street and notices a middle aged woman walking her french bulldog. She steps to the side and smiled politely as she ran past them. The sun was already starting to beam down and it was getting a little humid. She stopped at an intersection and looked both ways before crossing the street. She heard a few cars beep their horns but she paid it no mind because she figured it was for someone else. She turned her music up a little bit as It's A Shame by The Spinners started to play and sprinted across the bridge as she finally makes it into town. She ran another mile to a Walgreens and relishes in the cool air trying to steady her breathing and quenches her thirst. She poured a little bit of water over her face trying to cool herself letting the water run down her shirt. She went up to the counter to the young cashier that had to be about 18 maybe younger.

"Excuse me." She said being very politely. He smiled at her which made her smile too then she realized where he was truly looking. She adjusted her shirt to be a little more modest. "Where's your protein powder?"

"Aisle 5." He said.

"Thank you." She said wiping the sweat off her forehead and walking away from him. She finds the aisle she's looking for and looks for the powder that she wanted for her protein milkshakes. After finding the specific chocolate protein powder she grabbed some low fat vanilla and chocolate ice cream, chocolate syrup, and almond milk. While reading the ingredients on the milk she turned the corner without paying attention and bumped into someone dropping everything in the process. "Shit!"

"I'm sorry beautiful. My bad." A masculine voice said.

Peyton looked up and saw a man that she thought was Jey. "Jey?"

He chuckled at her. "No. I'm Jimmy. Jimmy Fatu. Jey's my twin." He grabbed her and pulled her up with ease. "And you are?"

"Maysers. Peyton Maysers." She said kneeling down to pick up her things.

"So you're the new neighbors. Met your mom she's really nice." Jimmy watched her on her knees and wondered what she would look like naked on all fours.

"Yeah well you don't know her yet." She said gathering her things.

"Need some help?" He asked staring at her ass.

"No thanks I got it." She said getting to her feet with her hands full once again. "Nice to meet you ... neighbor."

"Jimmy." Jimmy said. He was starting to feel slightly awkward because he's been watching her through his window. It was almost borderline stalking and he could be arrested for harassment.

"Yeah. Okay ... Jimmy." Peyton said smiling cheeky making her way up to the counter.

Jimmy huffed to himself and watched her put things on the counter where saw the boy behind the counter checking her out and he had half a mind to knock him out.

Peyton pulled out a large bill that was hidden in her phone case and paid the man at the counter.

"You do that too." He said referring to her hiding money in her phone case.

"Yeah. Beats carrying around a purse all the time." She said about to grab her bags but Jimmy beat her to it. "Wow. Such a gentleman."

Jimmy smirked at her. She obviously doesn't know him yet and he intended to keep it that way for as long as possible. "I'll take that. So where'd you park beautiful?"

"Oh. I ran here. Morning exercise." She said as they walked out. It had gotten hotter since she walked into the store and she couldn't have spent more than a half hour in there.

"Well It's way too hot for you to be walking. Let me give you a ride home." He suggested.

"I was always told not to take rides from strangers." She said. She was a little weary but someone could've killed on her way over here so why not. If he was gonna kill her at least she would leave a fit body behind.

"I'm not a stranger. I'm your neighbor." He said. '_That wants to fuck you so hard that you can't stand for a week._' He thought as he looked at her full lips and wondered if she could deep throat a dick.

"Good one." Peyton said. "Okay. I'll take the ride. But if you try anything ..."

"I promise." He said innocently as he walked her to his car.

She gets into the red charger and watched him place her groceries in the back seat. "Thank you for the ride Jimmy."

"No problem Lady P." He said getting into the driver's seat. He watched as she crossed her legs and noticed the toning in them. What he would give to have them wrapped around his waist and having her begging him for more thrusting his dick in and out of her.

"Jimmy? Jimmy! JIMMY!" Peyton yelled.

"Huh! What!" He said snapping out of his own dirty mind.

"You okay? What are you thinking about?" She asked.

'_Destroying your mouth and pussy_.' He thought but all he could say was nothing to her as he pealed out of parking lot thinking how long it would be before he jumps on her. '_Control yourself Jimmy. It'll happen soon._' His cellphone vibrates in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it was a text message from Ashley asking him if he wanted to fuck this evening. Knowing he wasn't getting Peyton tonight he agreed to Ashley with a simple okay.

* * *

Jey walks around the house sexually frustrated. It's been eight days since he's fucked a woman and he was losing it. He needed some pussy soon or he was going to go through withdrawal again and he was not trying to snap. Of course he could masturbate but it still isn't the same to him. There's nothing like being inside a warm pussy to him. He didn't want to sound desperate and call some random chick. It wasn't his style. The females always called him and he would never have to ask because they always make the offer. He walked into the kitchen where Jimmy was preparing dinner for them. Jey quickly noticed the smiled glued to his face as he hummed Me and Mrs. Jones by Billy Paul.

"Meeeee aaaaaand Mrs. ... Mrs. Jones." Jimmy sang as he stepped from side to side.

"The fuck are you so happy about?" He asked.

"Life." Jimmy said preparing the chicken.

Jey instantly gets even more pissed. "YOU FUCKED HER ALREADY?!" He asked about Peyton. It wasn't like Jimmy to go in for the kill this early. "YOU DID! I SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE."

"No Jey. Calm down. Shit. But I did see her this morning in some short ass jean shorts." Jimmy said taking out a knife. "Now come help me."

"You like her." He teased walking over to the counter.

Jimmy looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder if she goes Brazilian?"

"Nah. I can't do Brazilian. I need some hair. Let me know your ass legal. When she ain't got no hair I feel the need to ask for a birth certificate." Jey said making his brother laugh and almost drop the knife he held in his hand.

"I like a little hair too." Jimmy asked.

Jey starts to cut some cucumbers when something clicked in his head. "Wait a minute? You never discuss hair down there unless you were thinking about ..."" Jey points his finger at Jimmy who looked embarrassed now. Yoooooo!"

Jimmy sometimes hated how well his brother knew him. "Jey. Not now."

"Hell fuckin yes right now. You going down on a female that you're not dating ... damn she must be special Uce." Jey said continuing to to cut the vegetables.

"Well let me just say this. I'm gonna make sure this one is special for both of us." Jimmy said meaning every word he said as he finished the marinade and put the chicken in the refrigerator.

Jey felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out to see a text message he had been wanting to see. "Hell fucking yes."

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Ashley just text me asking me to come over in 15 minutes." Jey started doing a sexual body roll dance. "I'm gonna get some pussy." He sings teasing his brother.

"Really?" Jimmy pulled out his phone and showed him the text message he got from her this morning. "Seems to me like someone wants a threesome."

Jey gets that devious look on his face. "What do say we give her a feeling of double teamin' Uce?" Jey holds his hand out.

"Damn right." Jimmy said slapping his brother's hand.

Jey throws everything into the fridge not caring cause this won't take long. Tag teaming girls wasn't something new to them. It was a habit they picked up in their senior year of high school. It was first a challenge given to them by the football team and they didn't think they would do it. They were just gonna get it over with but surprisingly they actually enjoyed it. When they got into college freshman year, the girls there had a thing for twins and triplets and they took advantage of their fetish. By the time they were seniors they had slept with 80 percent of the female student body. By the time they reached graduation they were pretty sure they fucked the last uncharted 20 percent. "You think she's up for this shit?"

"She ain't got much of a choice." Jimmy said laughing as they walked down the street to the beautiful two story house on the end of the street. They walk up the steady incline of steps and make their way up to the wooden front door.

Jey knocks on the door and puts his head down anxious. "I'm so fucking horny."

"Calm your shit down." Jimmy said.

"I just need to quench this thirst." Jey said knocking on the door for a second time. "Then I'll be good." He watched as the door opened and revealed Ashley in a very tiny black string bikini that barely covered her breasts. "Damn!" He said staring at her wet body.

"I didn't think you would understand my messages." She said gesturing them to follow her inside her lavish home.

"You did this on purpose?" Jimmy asked staring at her ass and quickly thinks about Peyton's perfect ass. He couldn't wait to grab, squeeze, slap, and play with it when he got the chance.

"Yeah. I heard you like threesomes and lucky for you two ..." She walked into her den and sat on the couch leaning against the arm of the chair and bringing her legs up crossing them just to tempt them a little more. "I like being double teamed. Especially by Samoan dick."

Jey could feel his jeans tighten when she finished her sentence. He was tired of wasting time as he undid his belt. Walking over on the other side of the couch he moved a small stand with a lamp on it to the side. He stood in front the arm of the chair where she had that look of lust on her face and rested her forearms on the arm waiting for him to get down to business.

"I'm getting impatient." She said almost drooling waiting for his cock enter her mouth.

Jey then ripped his shirt off and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles as his fully hard penis springs free. He makes his way closer to the couch where she then reached for him and wraps her hand around his cock and starts moving her hand up and down. He watched as she licked off his pre-cum and played with the head making sure to tease him. "Now I'm getting impatient Ashley."

"Sorry sexy." She said. She gave him a wink before taking half of him in her mouth. Ashley turned around and saw Jimmy pulling down his jeans and boxers. She watched him join her on the couch and reach for her bikini bottoms and roughly yanked them down revealing her wet pussy to him as she continued to suck on Jey's dick.

Jey wrapped his hand around her hair and forced himself deeper in her mouth hearing her gag as he hit the back of her throat. "Fuck." He moaned out as he tried to fuck her face.

Ashley forced herself back to try and breath a little bit before taking him fully back in. She felt Jimmy playing with her entrance and she moaned as he entered her fully. Jey continued to abuse her mouth as Jimmy fucker her and she enjoyed every second of it. She felt Jimmy smack her ass and thrust harder as she couldn't help but let out a muffled moan against Jey's cock. She looked up at Jey who had his eyes closed and his head thrown back. Sucking harder and faster she could feel her throat start to hurt. She could feel his body start to tense and his cock twitch in her mouth as Jimmy was hitting her spot. The grip in her hair tightened as she felt him start to shake more as he cums in her mouth. He pulled out her mouth and finished cumming on her chin. She looks up at him and wipes all the cum with her finger and puts it in her mouth as Jimmy pulled out of her just in time to cum all over her ass. She thought they were done but Jey pulled his pants up and walked around her and stood behind her now cum covered ass.

"You didn't cum." Jey said.

Ashley kind of she wouldn't cum for them. It wasn't their fault. It just takes a lot for her to reach her peak sexually even if someone was hitting her spot which Jimmy was doing perfectly. "I know. I can't cum."

"Really?" Jey says in an unbelieving tone. "You're just fucking with the wrong dudes. Just let us fix it." Jey said.

"Us?" Ashley had no idea what was going on until she felt two sets fingers enter her. She turned around and saw both Jimmy and Jey fingering her quick and hard. She couldn't resist moaning out in pleasure as they both take turns hitting her spot. "Oh my ... Fuck. Keep going ... Right there. " She moaned out as she started playing with her clit. She almost reached her orgasm and she started fucking their fingers to try to get them to go deeper and wanting more. She let out a loud moan as she came on their fingers, on her thighs, and on her couch. It felt so good to reach orgasm because it's been a while since she had. "Damn you guys." She says out of breath. She feels a pair of strong hands around her waist and is pulled her towards a strong body. She felt the hands snake under her bikini top that she forgot she was still wearing. The hands cupped her breasts and squeezed. She laid her head back on his shoulder and looks up to see Jey. "Thank you." She said placing a small kiss on his jaw line.

"You're welcome." Jey said as he let her go and gets off the couch. He readjusted his pants along with grabbing his shirt and heads towards the door with Jimmy who was already fully clothed ready to go. "Thanks for the pussy Ashley."

Ashley watched as they left her there on her own couch covered in their cum. She was actually happy because she knew this wasn't the last time she was going to call them but she was still horny. She grabbed her iPhone off the coffee table and dials a number. "Hey Jared. Where are you?"

* * *

Peyton is sitting on the couch in a tank top and sweatpants watching The Amazing World of Gumball. It was a stupid show but for some strange reason she liked it a lot. She had done some more Accounting for her mother and it took longer than she expected. It took her a week to finish everything and when it was done she didn't feel like doing anything else for the rest of the day. Her mother had promised to cook her a dinner of her choice. She chose her mother's special Lasagna which was her favorite meal from her mother. She always said that her mother's dish was special to her because she used four different types of cheese and meats in four layers.

"It's almost done." Her mother said as she checked on her lasagna before turning her attention to the salad.

Peyton gets off the couch and goes into the kitchen to watch her mother cook. She felt like a little kid at the table doing her homework while her mother prepared dinner. It was like a bonding time for them and it always got Peyton to open up and talk about things. "Yay."

"So ..." Laura said.

"So?" Peyton asked confused at where her mother might be going with this.

"I saw you got a ride home again from Jimmy. That's the fourth time you _went for a run_ and he drove you home." Laura said.

"He's just being nice mom." Peyton said snatching a piece of bacon before her mother could stop her.

"I think you should date him." Laura blurted out.

"What? NO! Come on mom ... NO!" Peyton said irritated. She hated when her mother did stuff like this and try to hook her up with people.

"What? You haven't had a boyfriend since graduating from University. It's time to go out have fun like normal people in their twenties." Laura said knowing her daughter was never that social.

"But I _hate_ people mom." She said going for another piece of bacon but this time her mother catches her and slaps her on the hand. "Hey?"

"Just like when you were a child." Laura laughed as the oven beeped. "By the way you were laughing in that car, you didn't hate him."

"You were being nosy." Peyton said.

"I couldn't help it. I think you two would make the cutest couple." Laura cooed.

"MOM!" Peyton yelled and rolled her eyes. "Be my mom and not my friend."

"What! You said you like the exotic guys. And I want grandchildren soon." She said pulling out a knife.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Yeah but I still don't know Jimmy yet." She said watching her mother cut her a big piece of lasagna.

"Oh!" Laura said putting her piece of food on a plate and added some salad. "So you do like Jimmy? He seems like a nice guy."

Peyton catches the plate that was slid to her. "Yeah. _Seems_ is the keyword here."

"But you do like him don't you?" Her mother asked.

"I don't know mom. Maybe?" She said looking back to the television trying to avoid answering the question. Jimmy has always been nice to her but he's still a male in his twenties. Everyone knows there's always one thing on a male in his twenties mind and that was sex, sex, and more sex.

"Maybe?" Laura asked cutting her own piece of lasagna.

Peyton turned back to her mother. "Yeah but you know what it's like going out with a guy in his twenties."

"Yeah. I know. I was in my twenties before. It's all about sex and drinking," Laura reminisced on her twenties and how wild she was and she was always thankful that her daughter was more of a homebody than a social butterfly. "And a lot of regrets."

"Yeah. I've seen a lot regrets in college." Peyton said remembering her college experience with the many regrets of her friends and herself.

"Since you're an adult I can only give you advice now ... just be careful and have common sense. And if it gets to that point ... use protection." Laura said.

"Alright Mom." Peyton said as she take a big bite of her food.

"Promise?" Laura asked.

Peyton saw her mother's face and heard the tone in his voice. She was serious. "Promise."

* * *

**There is the second chapter****. Had to add a little moment with Peyton and her mother.**

**What do you think?**

**PS. I f you haven't seen The Amazing World of Gumball or Regular Show ... Give it a chance. Also give the old school music a chance when you have the time.**

**Let me know and review PEOPLES. I always give personal shout outs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Usos or any other WWE superstar that will be mentioned. I do however own Peyton, her mother, and any other unknown character in the story.**

**Personal Shout outs: Randy4rkocenahardy, iiCraziiChic, KatrinaBoo, Kenny-Bell, Payasa, Carmen, and Guest. Thank you for favoriting and reviewing my story.  
**

**IT'S OFFICIAL! AS OF MAY 22, I'M A COLLEGE GRADUATE WITH A BACHELOR'S DEGREE! AND I'VE APPLIED FOR TWO JOBS ALREADY! I'M PRAYING THAT I GET INTERVIEWS! Oh and there was this cute looking MAN that was lined up next to me. He had to be about 6'7 and no older than 25. I think he was flirting with me *blush*. Of all the girls that were around him ... he talked to me *corny school girl smile*. He asked me to fix tassel and he said that I'm such a lady. *more blushing*. Then he joked about me being short and I got upset then he said being tall is overrated and if he could give me a few inches he would. Unfortunately I didn't get to see him after and get his full name. Family was all around and all that. -_- Damn it! But if he meant to be with me then he'll pop up again if God wants him for me. Plus, I'm a great detective so I'll find him again if I have to. LOL! BUT I WILL NOT CHASE HIM! YOU GOTTA COME GET MAMA OKAAAY! ^_^ That was my corny graduation story. My family screamed at the top of their lungs and it was so hot.**

**ANYWAYZ ...**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**TheCockyOne!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Laura stood at the sink washing her new dishes that she brought yesterday. They had an automatic dish washer and she could just toss them in there and be lazy but the dish washer couldn't clean them like she wanted. She scrubbed a plate clean and rinsed it off. She put it in the holder with the many other plates and silverware that she has yet to put away. Sweat was dripping off her face and she quickly wipes it forgetting how much of a workout it is to do housework. She goes to the thermostat and turns the air on hoping to make it cooler in the house.

"Shit!" Laura said fanning herself. She figured that since Peyton was out for another run she could just walk around in just her bra and panties. Why not? Peyton likes to walk around the house completely naked. She takes off her shirt and lets the cold hair hit her as she stripped off her shorts and tossed them carelessly on the couch feeling free and cooler. Now she knew why Peyton did this so much. It feels good. The blinds were closed so she wasn't worried about the whole neighborhood seeing the promise land. Heading back over to the dishes about to continue cleaning the dishes when hears a knock on the door. She wipes her hand off and grabs her robe that was sitting on the arm of their sectional. She had yet to finish her master suite and she hoped it would be soon because she was starting to get kinks in her neck from the couch that was supposed to be comfortable. Throwing it on quickly she walks to the door rather quickly and looks through the peep hole. She was a little surprised to see Jey holding a huge bouquet flowers in his hand. She readjust her robe making sure to cover everything and opens the door. "Hello Joshua."

"Hello Ms. Maysers." He said trying to be respectful but he couldn't help see how beautiful she was. The way her hair was tied up in a messy bun with strands sticking to her forehead could drive any man crazy.

"I told you to call me Laura." She said sternly. "Those flowers for Peyton?" Laura said holding her hand out to take them.

"Um ... Actually there for you." Jey said smoothly handing her the flowers.

"Really?" She said taking the flowers. She was a little taken aback but she was happy to receive flowers from someone. It's been a while since she's received any type of attention like this from a male and she had to admit that she wasn't complaining because Jey was very sexy.

"Yeah." He smiling thinking what's truly under that robe.

"Well thank you Joshua. This is so sweet." Laura invites him in and asked him if he was hungry which not surprisingly he said yes. A young man as big as him, it would be weird if her wasn't hungry. "How about a sandwich?"

"Sure." Joshua said looking around to the television when he noticed her shorts and tank top lying on the couch. He then looks at her in her robe and wonders if she's wearing anything under that robe. He licks his lips as he sat on the counter of the island and watched as she went into the fridge to get things for the sandwiches hoping that the robe would accidentally come undone and fall open. He was in the mood for a show today.

"Do you like Mayo of Salad dressing?" Laura asked holding the two different jars up to him.

Jey looked at both jars then focus on what's in between the two jars. "Um..." He "contemplated" longer just so he could sneak a peak at her yellow and white push up bra that was peaking through the robe. "Mayo." He finally said wondering if her panties matched her bra. As he watched her bend over in front of him, he was determined to find out.

"So I here there's gonna be a block party in two weeks?" Laura said.

"Yeah. Every year around this time." He said with a smile on his face. He loved when his neighborhood had block parties. He and Jimmy would find girls willing to do anything and take them to his home, fuck the shit out of them, and send them on their way before anyone noticed. "It's my favorite thing that happens in this neighborhood." He thought about the time when he surprised even himself by busting a nut three times in an hour with three different girls.

"I can't wait." Laura said finishing the sandwiches.

"Me either." Jey said lowly getting off the counter and making his way over to her. He grabs his sandwich and pushed it to the side as he invaded her personal space. The smell of her was intoxicating as he softly placed his hand over hers.

"Josh what are you doing?" She asked feeling his hand slide up her arm but for some reason she didn't pull away from him which surprised even herself. Maybe she was just basking in the fact that a man wanted her.

"Shhh. Don't say anything beautiful. Just relax." Jey whispered in her ear. He placed a soft kiss on her ear lobe.

"But ..." Laura tried to say something but when his lips made their way down her neck she didn't know what to do as her body took over her mind and she moaned softly.

Jey knew she had her where he wanted her. "You like that Laura. Just relax." He couldn't wait to have her begging for him to fuck the shit out of her. He placed a hand firmly on her ass while the other made it through the silky fabric of the robe cupped and squeezed one of her breast. "You feel so good to me. Let me have you." He then slides his hand down her torso and realized how tight but that wasn't what he wanted. He kept sliding down until he reached that hem of her panties. He sneaks a peak at them and saw that they did match her bra and that turned him on more. He loved when girls wore matching bra and panty sets. "You are so sexy Laura." He told her as he snaked his hand down her panties and started to reach for her clit. Just as he was about to reach the desired destination when his hands are forcefully pushed away. He looked up at her in shock like he couldn't believe that she denied him. He wasn't used to this reaction from females.

"Get out Josh." Laura was clearly embarrassed about what just happened. She couldn't even look at him.

Jey tries to comfort her but he was pushed away. "Come on Laura."

"It's Ms. Maysers to you. Get out." She said getting pissed off. More at herself more so than him.

"Really?" Jey said with a smirk on his face. "You want me to leave?"

"NOW!" She yelled at him. She watched him make his way around her and thought he was going to the door but he grabs her from behind and holds her tightly around the waist. She felt his lips caress the side of her neck.

"Are you sure you want me to leave ... Laura?" He said mocking her authority.

Laura snatched herself out of his grasp. "Yeah. You need to leave." She watched as Jey flicked his tongue at her in a very sexual way and heads to the door. When she was sure he was gone she runs and locks the door. She leans against it and lets out a deep breath. Somehow she ended up smiling to herself thinking about this could work in her favor. She needed sex and Jey's showing interest in her so why the hell not. Laura may have found her new summer fuck buddy.

* * *

Peyton sat in her new bedroom reading her book. It was Friday night and she had nothing to do. No boyfriend to come over or friend to talk to. She had to admit that she was a little bored sitting here by herself but she did love her peace and quiet. Even though peace and quiet was good, sometimes it felt like the loudest thing in the world. '_Damn I need a friend ... or a boyfriend._' She thought as she couldn't focus on reading her book anymore. She actually lost her place five minutes ago and just ended up jumping around pages to try to find an interesting part. Fed up she closed the book and tossed it to the floor. Peyton grabbed her remote trying to see what was on television. It was 9:00 so there had to be something on at this time. Her room finally got finished earlier today with the help of Jimmy. She would've sworn Jimmy was trying to get close to her every chance he got. She wasn't complaining at all but it was a little weird. At one point they had tripped and Jimmy somehow landed on top of her and looked like he wanted to kiss her. She wanted to kiss him back but he was crushing her lungs and she couldn't breath so she just pushed him off instinctively. She flicked through the channels of her and hears something small hit her window. She figured it was just a bird so she ignored it. She turns her attention back to her television when she hears the noise again and she swore she heard her name being called.

"What the hell?" She said going over to her window and opening the blinds. She smiled at the sight of Jimmy standing on her lawn with a bouquet of flowers. She opened the window and enjoyed the relaxing summer breeze for a second. "What are you doing Jimmy?" She asked him.

"Trying to get your attention." Jimmy said.

"You could just knock on the front door." She said.

"I could have but this is more romantic." He said. "Come with me."

"Where?" She asked trying to be quiet so her mother doesn't wake up and start asking annoying questions. She's been acting weird since she got home from her run.

"Just put some clothes on and come with me." He winked at her. "You'll love it."

"Okay. Give me five minutes _bossy_." Peyton said secretly turned on by his take charge attitude. She closed and locked her window and closed the blinds so he couldn't see her getting undressed. She throws on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a basic white and black polka dot hi low top with a black tank top under it. She threw a pair of black sneaker heels and grabbed her purse and headed for the door. She made sure to not disturb her mother who was sleeping on the couch sectional since her room was still being set up. She carefully sets the new alarm system and locks the door. She checks the door one last time and heads out to the street where Jimmy was waiting for her.

"That only took 3 minutes." He said handing her the flowers.

She takes the flowers and rolls her eyes at him. "Whatever Jimmy. Where are you taking me?"

Jimmy opened the door for her. "A party."

"Where?" She asked not wanting to get in the car just yet. "I swear if you're lying to me ..."

"I promise. I'm a man of my word." Jimmy said. After a few seconds Peyton gets into his car. He sneaks one last look at her ass before she sits and he closed the door to walk over to the driver's side. He gets in the driver's side door. "Ready?"

"Depends?" She said with flirty smile but she made sure to keep her guard up just in case something happened.

"On?" He asked heading down the street.

"If I can trust you." She stated with little emotion turning her attention out the window and up at the sky. There were dark clouds forming in the sky and she knew that rain was coming tonight.

"You don't trust me? I've driven you home four times. You don't trust me?" Jimmy said a little offended.

Peyton could hear the tone of his voice and rolled her eyes. She was gonna have to explain herself to him. "I have issues with trust. Don't be mad."

Jimmy became a little concerned when he saw the somewhat sad look on her face. "Why?"

Peyton felt her eye twitch a little bit. "Don't worry about it handsome."

Jimmy couldn't help but smile at her compliment for him. "So you think I'm handsome?"

"Really Jimmy?" Peyton said slightly irritated that he was thinking about himself but he gives her a corny cheesy smile and she couldn't help but laugh. This could actually be a fun night.

"There's that beautiful smile. I love seeing you smile." Jimmy said.

"Are you flirting with me?" Peyton asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"_Depends_? Is it working?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"A little bit." Peyton said.

"Okay then I'm flirting with you." He says not even mad. He knew she wasn't like the females around here. She had class and that made him want her more because he wants to see if what they say is true about the saying '_lady in the streets but a freak in the sheets_'.

"So where are you taking me?" Peyton said knowing they were going to the club but didn't know which one. She's not familiar with the night life of this town so she was a little nervous.

"Calm down and relax. It'll be fun." He reassured her thinking about what he said. His mind then returns to the gutter thinking about him saying that to her while he's laying on top of her and about to enter her. She hears her moan his name and he's about to enter her when he's snapped back into reality by Peyton yelling at him.

"What the hell?" Peyton asked.

"Sorry just thinking." He said.

"About what?" Peyton asked. This is the third time she's had to yell to get his attention.

'_FUCKING YOU AND TEARING YOUR SHIT TO PIECES UNTIL YOU CRY FOR ME TO STOP! THEN BEG FOR MORE!_' He thought but of course he wouldn't say that. "I just remembered that I have to go into work to finish something for my boss." He said which wasn't a lie.

"So where do you work?" Peyton asked turning in her seat to look at him. She studied his face and noticed how beautiful his skin was.

"I work at the West Corporation as a marketing manager." He said as they pulled up to the club.

"Well ... I feel under dressed." Peyton said as they passed a couple that looked dressed for a black tie event.

"They're just going to the restaurant above the club. There's no dress code here." He opened the door. "You just need your id."

Peyton opened her purse and grabbed her cellphone, id, and her credit card as Jimmy opened her door. She put her purse under his seat and got out of the car. "Such a gentleman."

"With a lady like yourself it's pretty easy to be." He says holding his hand out for her to take. Her hand seemed to fit perfectly into his and when she smiled at him he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for the bet he made with Jey. He couldn't like this girl ... could he?

"Do they play good music?" She asked him.

"Pretty good. If you can dance." He teased.

"You've never seen me dance. You don't know." She nudged him. "I'm actually pretty good."

Jimmy awkwardly put his head down and laughed. Little did she know that he knew she was a good dancing. He was watching her earlier in her room when he got home from helping her with her bedroom. He thought he was going to get his chance when he "accidentally" fell on top of her but she pushed him away. He thought when they both laid on her bed when it was finished it was gonna happen but her mother walked in and she shot off the bed before Ms. Maysers saw anything. He watched her from his window as she danced around her room moving her hips and shaking her ass. He ended up masturbating to her thinking what it would be doing reverse cowgirl with her until he cums inside of her.

"Come on." He said wanting to get in the club and hide his growing erection.

Once they got into the club Peyton started moving her hips a little bit and bumped her hips against Jimmy's. He smirked at her as she pulled him on the dance floor by his blue t-shirt. When they got to the center of the dance floor she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. She slowly grinds her hips into his and quickly noticed that he's hard and decided to play with him a little bit. She then turns around and moves her hips to the beat of the music making sure her ass grazed across his growing cock. Peyton knows how to tease a man and make him want her more and she knew what Jimmy wanted from her but she wasn't going to let him have anything with out working for it. She feels his hands grab her and pull her closer to him and she knew she had him right where she wanted him. "I'll be back" She whispered in his ear and took off for the bar to get them some drinks. She was thirsty before she left the house but she didn't want to keep Jimmy waiting for too long or risking waking up her mother so she just left. When she gets to the counter she asked the bartender if she could get a beer for Jimmy and Sprite for her. He gave her the drinks rather quickly to her surprise and she smiled and thanked the man behind the counter. Peyton turns around and sees that Jimmy is no where to be found. She looked around and couldn't find him anywhere. Even in her hidden three inch sneaker heels she still had raise up on her toes to see if she could see him.

"Looking for someone sweetie?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah I was." Peyton said still looking around the club trying to spot the man she came here with. "He just disappe-" Peyton spotted Jimmy heading to where she thought the bathroom was. She looked closer and saw that he was being pulled by some random chick. She was wearing a pink cut-out dress that was bejeweled in a specific pattern and had her hair in a high bun. "The hell?" She asked herself as she made her way through the crowd with the drinks in her hand trying not to spill her Sprite. '_WHY DIDN'T THEY JUST GIVE ME A BOTTLE OF SPRITE!_' she thought as she tried to avoid being hit by anybody who didn't notice her.

Once she was through the crowd of people she makes her way to the hallway she was sure Jimmy and the girl went down. She walks down it and peaks around the corner and is instantly irritated by the sight of Jimmy kissing the girl on the neck and grabbing her butt. When Peyton saw the girl laugh she couldn't help but roll her eyes. She was ready to leave until she saw the girl reach for Jimmy's cock and giving it a tight squeeze and asked him if this was for her. '_No bitch. I did that shit._' Peyton thought as she saw the girl pull him through a door and close it. Refusing to get fucked over Peyton walked over to the door. She shifts the cold beer under her arm and tried to open the door but it was locked. Peyton had to figure out a way to get through this door and quick if she was going to make this an affective confrontation. She sets the drinks on the black sparkly floor and pulled out her license and credit card. She starts carefully fiddling with the lock trying not to be too loud. Peyton stopped what she was doing and listened to Jimmy moan out in pleasure and figured that she was giving him head. She was determined to get in there now and continued to use the cards to fiddle with the lock.

"Do you need some help?" Said a male voice.

Peyton snaps her head around and sees a very tall and lean guy standing in front of her. He didn't look like he worked at the club by his crisp white shirt and dark blue jeans. "Yeah. You can help me get into this room."

"Alright cutie." He gently moving her out the way. "Back up and let the pro get to work." He said getting on his knees and pulls out what looked like a pocket knife but a small screwdriver came out. "What the hell is going on in there? Is that your boyfriend?" He asked hearing all the moaning and thrashing around.

"No. Just a guy that I thought liked me and invited me here tonight and I thought I was starting to like him but now I don't know." Peyton said realizing she was ranting to a complete stranger about her life.

"So he fucked up?" He asked playing with the lock.

"Big time. And to think _I_ was actually going to give him a chance. Men make me sick. I need to switch teams." Peyton said truly contemplating the idea.

"Hey!" The guy said still fiddling with the lock. "Don't switch teams yet. There's still good guys left."

"If you say so. Just point one out to me because I can't see them." Peyton said going over and picking up the beer and Sprite as he got the door unlocked. "You got it."

"Yep." He said stepping out the way letting her blow past him and through the door.

"DAMN ALL I DID WAS GO GET YOU A BEER!" Peyton yelled as the two scrambled to get themselves together.

Jimmy holds his hand out. "I can explain. Just let me explain."

"What were you fucking choking?" Peyton asked waiting for him to explain. She didn't want to hear it but she was curious as to what his reason would be.

"Listen. I'm sorry. I can't explain this. I was wrong." He watched her turn on her heels but he runs in front of her. "Please don't leave."

Peyton didn't know what happened but his face was just asking to be slapped right now. Next thing she knew she threw her Sprite in his face and added a hard slap. "Fuck you Jimmy."

"Peyton. Peyton! PEYTON!" Jimmy runs after her leaving the girl in the room to be a distant memory. He didn't want her.

"Leave me alone." Peyton said making her way through the people in the club enjoying their time unlike her. She makes it through the door and remembers that he drove her there. She'll be damned if she rides in a car with him after what she saw. She was so hurt that he would do something like this. He wasn't her boyfriend but the fact that he led her on to be hurt makes it worse.

"Let me explain." Jimmy said blocking her again. "I'm sorry."

"You're only sorry cause your ass got caught. Had I not seen you walk off with ... _that_ ... I would've been sitting their like a dumb ass waiting for you to come back and act like nothing happened and would've been smiling at me." Peyton said. "Tell me this. If I hadn't caught you would you have told me?"

Jimmy couldn't lie to her. "No. I wouldn't have told you."

"I appreciate your honesty Jimmy. I respect you for that but I don't respect you as a person." Peyton takes a few steps backwards. "Enjoy your night and enjoy the girls." she said turning on her heels and walking away.

"Where you going?" Jimmy asked.

Peyton kept walking. "Home." She didn't look at him. She couldn't look at him because she knew she would slap him again. "Don't follow me." She didn't care if she saw him again ever in life. She knew he was too good to be true. Obviously he only liked girls who put out in the first ten minutes I guess she was too much of a challenge and didn't want to work for her. He's obviously one of those guys that liked the battered and bruised apples on the ground that were easy to get to instead of climbing the tree to pick the fresh and untouched apples. She walked slowly down the street trying to understand why men don't want a girl with class anymore. They always want a girl with class but always ended up picking a whore because of what she can do in the bedroom. Peyton felt a raindrop hit her shoulder and she knew she had to get home before it started pouring. She speeds up her pace a little bit as the rain showers started. She had to be thirty minutes away from home and she was starting to get depressed when she realized that she left her id and license at the club and her purse was in Jimmy's car. She started to contemplate running back to the club but she didn't want to run into Jimmy again but she needed her purse. As the rain fell harder on her she felt a little hopeless as a dark green Mustang pulled up next to her. She had half a mind to run but when the window rolled down it revealed the guy from the club that helped her get into the room where Jimmy and the unknown whore were.

"Need a ride?" He asked.

"I don't know." Peyton asked about to continue walking home but the rain was starting to pour.

"Come on. It's pouring and it's not safe here at night. Please get in the car." He pleaded.

She sighed and got in the car. "Thanks."

He puts his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Here you left these." He gives her her id and credit card and her purse.

"Oh my goodness. Thank you so much. How did you get my purse out of his car?" Peyton asked thanking God that she didn't have to go back to the club or cancel her credit cards.

"You're welcome. I'm Jared by the way." He said holding his hand out.

Peyton takes his hand. "Well Jared thank you for helping me out tonight and letting me see what kind of guy Jimmy is."

"Jimmy Fatu. We all know him and his brother around here." He said.

"What do you know?" Peyton asked curious.

"That they're both fucking my fiance Valerie every time I go out of town on business. All three of them think I'm oblivious but I'm not. I know everything. But I'm not Mr. Innocent because I've been fucking this girl named Ashley in the neighborhood." He said continuing to drive.

"Damn you guys just keep it close to home don't you? Why don't you just break it off and forget the heartache?" Peyton asked reaching for the radio as .

"I love her." He said. "Way more than she loves me obviously. I'm just waiting for the right time to catch them."

"It's okay." Peyton assured him as a light bulb went off in her head as I'm Not A Player by Big Pun came on. "Jared?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

Peyton smiled at him. "Do you want to play a game with me?"

* * *

**There is the third chapter. Tell me what you think about it. I'm working on my Roman Reigns story and TUL2. It's coming soon just be patient with me.  
**

**Let me know and review PEOPLES. I always give personal shout outs. REVIEW PEOPLES!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Usos or any other WWE superstar that will be mentioned. I do however own Peyton, her mother, and any other unknown character in the story.**

**Personal Shout outs: Randy4rkocenahardy, KatrinaBoo, foldintothenight., and Carmen Thank you for the reviews.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**TheCockyOne!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Damn you fucked up bad Uce." Jey said sitting in one of the spare chairs in his brother's office.

"Go to your office Jey." Jimmy said not wanting to deal with Jey making fun of him for fucking up with Peyton. "Don't you have work or someone to do?"

"Not until 6." Jey said relaxing into the chair. "I'm done for the day."

Jimmy looked at the clock it was almost 4:15. He was happy it was Thursday and he was off tomorrow. Granted it was for a doctor's appointment but either way he could just relax and do nothing all day. He was hoping to have a conversation with Peyton and try to explain himself again but every time he tried she tell him to go fuck himself. "Who is it today?" He asked Jey.

"Racquelle." He said pulling his cellphone and starts to text Racquelle and asked if she was home.

"Haven't seen her in a while? The hell she been?" Jimmy asked finishing up a file for his boss.

"Two months. She had to finish something for school. Whatever." Jey only caring about her pussy rather than her education. "All I know is that she's back and I've been waiting to fuck her since she left."

"Whatever man." Jimmy said uninterested in his brother's sexual conquest.

"Figure out what you're gonna do about Peyton yet?" He asked still engrossed in his phone.

"No and I need to do something quick. I refuse to lose this bet to you." Jimmy said.

"Dude there's nothing to gain with this bet. We didn't bet anything and there's no pride involved. Just fuck the girl and it's over." Jey said as he received a naked photo from none other than Racquelle.

Jimmy watched as his twin brother shift uncomfortably in the chair. "That ass still fat?"

"I think it got bigger." Jey said feeling his dress pants get tighter. There was no way he could make it out the office unnoticed with a boner.

"Let me see." Jimmy asked racing around his desk to look at the picture. He snatched Jey's phone from his hands and looks at the picture of Racquelle sitting naked on a bathroom sink. "Damn. Dat ass." Jimmy said then pats his brother on the shoulder and gives him his phone back. "Enjoy yourself."

"Damn right I will." Jey said standing up where his boner was now on full display.

Jimmy tossed him a binder. "Cover that shit."

"Hater." Jey said before leaving Jimmy to finish his work. "And don't worry. Peyton is gonna _come_ around soon enough." Jey said getting a small chuckle out of his brother. "Now ... I'm gonna go bust a nut. See you at home."

"See ya man." Jimmy shook his head at brother as he continued his work. He shot one last look at the clock on his computer and realized it was time to go home. He sends the completed file to his boss and tells him that he's leaving for the day. As his computer shut down completely he grabs his suit jacket and keys. He made sure his wallet was still in the pocket before turning off the light and closing the door. Jimmy made sure to lock his office door and checked it a few times before walking down the hallway. He walked past his boss who gives him a nod and thanks him for the file. Jimmy kept walking out to the main desk where the receptionist Tasha was on the phone. She waved to him and he gave her a wink. He's fucked her a few times in his office after hours. He had to stop when she got too attached and stalked him because she couldn't separate her feelings. Eventually she moved on and found another a boyfriend and admittedly he did not miss her.

"Bye Jimmy." Said Tasha not caring who's on the other end of the phone.

"See you Monday Tasha." Jimmy said continuing to walk out of the building.

"Jimmy wait." She said running from behind the desk and up to him. "Are you going to be at the block party this tomorrow?" She asked placing her hand on his shoulder shyly.

"I'm always there." Jimmy said half interested. He was just trying to figure out a way to get Peyton to talk to him again.

"Well I was just thinking that we could get together." She asked.

"You doing the most right now Tasha." Jimmy said bluntly. "Calm down. You got a boyfriend now." He sounded like a hypocrite right now. He was telling Tasha to be faithful to her boyfriend when he sleeps with women who are in relationships, engaged, and even married.

"I just miss you." Tasha said taking her hand off her shoulder.

Jimmy grabbed her hand. "How about I meet you there and we have some fun then. Okay?"

"Okay. We could meet in my backyard in the hot tub." She said.

"Okay." Jimmy leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before continuing to make his way out to his car. The late afternoon sun was still beaming and he had to shed is work shirt leaving him in a tank top. He pulled his keys out and hit the automatic key lock. He hops in the car and tossed his shirt and jacket into the passenger side with his wallet falling out of the pocket and onto the floor. He started the car and reached down and picked up his wallet and tossed it back on the seat. He looked to see that he was running low on gas. There was no way he was going to make it home. "Damn it!" He was pissed that he had to get gas at the end of the day. All he wanted to do was go home to see if Peyton was there so he could at least try to talk to her. He turned his air on and made his way out of the parking lot. If he couldn't talk to Peyton today then he could try and talk to her tomorrow at the party and if she rejects him then, he still would have someone to release his frustrations on in Tasha.

When he pulled up to the gas station he found the first available gas pump. He gets out and notices a familiar person. Looking closer he saw that it was Jared. "Fuck!" Jimmy yelled to himself. It's pretty awkward running into him since he's fucking the woman he's supposed to marry pretty soon and he had no idea.

"What's up Jimmy?" Jared asked holding up his hand for him to take.

Jimmy shakes his hand. "Hey man how's it going?" He was hoping that he wouldn't bring up what happened at the club.

"I'm alright. Just have to go out on business tomorrow." He said.

"Again?" Jimmy asked knowing Valerie was going to be calling him one day next week.

"Yeah. Got to get this client man." He said opening the door for Jimmy to go in.

"Wow. Um So how long you gone for this time?" Jimmy asked walking up to the counter to tell him how much gas he wanted.

"Just a week. I feel bad leaving Valerie alone most of the time but if I can get this client then I'll be home more often." Jared said picking up a Reese's. "Why you asking?"

"Just asking." Jimmy said getting his receipt from the man behind the counter. He saw the suspicious smile on Jared's face and he knew he never smiled unless it was something good . "What's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Jared asked as he paid for the Reese's.

"You never smile." Jimmy asked.

"I'm just happy Jimmy." Jared said making his way to the door leaving.

"Oh. Have you talked to Peyton lately?" He couldn't avoid it anymore. He knew Jared and Peyton having been talking since that day and he knew things.

"Yeah. I've talked to her." Jared said.

"She still mad at me." He asked already knowing the answer.

"She's cooled off. I'd give her a couple more days. Trust me Jimmy, I've seen you and your brother bag the best women in this city. She'll come around." Jared reassured him.

"Thanks man. Tell Valerie to enjoy her Reese's." Jimmy said following him out to their cars. Surprisingly Jared's car was parked in front of his.

Jared smirks to himself and opens the door to his car. He knows that he shouldn't say it but he couldn't help it. "This isn't for Valerie ... this is for Peyton."

* * *

"What did his face look like when you told him?" Peyton asked very satisfied as she took the candy out of Jared's hand.

"He was _pissed_ man." Jared said laughing. "It was so fucking funny."

Peyton laughed thinking about what Jimmy's face might have looked like. "Okay. So what did you tell him?"

"I told him that I was going_ out of town_ for the week on _business _so I know Val is going to call either Jey or Jimmy soon enough_._" Jared said sitting in the recliner opposite of the sectional.

"So where are you gonna stay while you're so-called out of town?" Peyton asked taking a bite of the Reese's cup. "Thanks for this by the way. I didn't know you were gonna run into Jimmy but it's a plus."

"You're welcome. I'm just gonna leave my car at my parent's house and get a rental for the week while I stay at a hotel. I just need some space too so it helps." Jared said. With the help of Peyton he could catch Valerie in the act and Peyton can get back at Jimmy. "Are you going to the block party tomorrow?"

"I wasn't but since you _can't_ I'm gonna have to." Peyton said. She was not in the socializing mood but her mom said that she has to meet the neighbors and get to know them.

"Yeah. Make sure to look sexy." Jared said and quickly noticed the questionable look on her face. "I didn't mean it like that. Jimmy likes his girls showing some skin. Lord knows Val likes to walk around with her tits and ass out all the time."

"Wow. Are you saying that I have to look like a slut?" Peyton asked.

"I'm just saying show a little skin. Make him want you more." He said getting up and reaching for his bottle of water on the coffee table.

"Well just so you know. He wanted me and I was wearing clothes. I'm not changing who I am at all." She said getting up and going to her kitchen to get her favorite blue raspberry soda. She poured herself a glass and came back to the living room where Jared was watching the a drama on CBS.

"I should get going. Val is expecting me soon. Oh." Jared gets a big smile on my face. "Valerie is going out of town in two weeks. Our pool is behind their house and they can see everything. "

"Sounds like a plan." Peyton says shaking her head at him. "How do you know they can see you?"

"Because they watch Valerie swim in the pool every day ... Naked."

"Damn." Peyton said thinking Valerie is a loose to have a fiance. '_Jared you poor man trying to turn a hoe into a housewife._'

Okay." Jared makes his way to the door. "See ya Lady P."

"Lady P?" She asked.

"Just a nickname." Jared said as he saw Ms. Maysers pull into the driveway. "Bye. I call you."

"Okay." She said waving to him as her mother gets out of the car and comes up to her smiling.

"What happened to Jimmy? Who that tall guy?" She asked.

"Fuck Jimmy." She then realized who she was talking to. "Sorry Mom. That was disrespectful."

"It's okay sweetie. You're an adult now. I'll allow some slip ups." Laura said making her way into the house and taking off her heels. "What happened with Jimmy?"

Peyton grumbles under her breath. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Peyton. Don't do anything you'll regret." Laura said putting on a pair of flats that she always leaves by the door when she goes to meetings and works all day.

"Mom it's okay." Peyton rubbed her eye. "Trust me. I got this."

"Well, would you mind going to the store with me so I can get what I need to make these pies for tomorrow." Laura said taking off her jacket and skirt.

Peyton raised an eyebrow at her mother and closed the door so no one would see her. "Are making those pies that I ask you to make me on my birthday every year but you don't because you fed me this '_I__t's your birthday your supposed to have cake' _line but you're gonna make it for people you don't even know and one of them I borderline hate right now?"

"Yep." She said simply waiting for her daughter to snap. She throws on a tank top, jeans, and red pair of flats.

"Why would you do that? I want those pies every year and you figure out new ways to tell me no and people who didn't even ask for them get them?" She said.

"Yes sweetie. Are you coming with me?" Laura said smiling.

Peyton wasn't going to argue with her Mom. She had way too much respect for her to do that. "Okay Mom." Peyton said before heading out to her mom's car. She walked over to the driveway and felt someone watching her. She looked over at Jimmy and Jey's home and noticed Jimmy leaning on his car talking to some random girl. She rolled her eyes and continued to make her way to her mom's car. She walked around to the passenger side of the car and watched as Jimmy turned away from the girl and looked at her with apologetic eyes. For a second she thought he was serious until the random chick started kissing on his neck and she got a flashback of what happened at the club. He waved at her and she just rolled her eyes at him as her mother made her way up to the club.

"Peyton?" Laura said from the car.

Peyton turned to see her mother sitting in the car that was already started. Was she that wrapped up in Jimmy that she didn't even hear anything going on around her. She just gets in the car and puts her seat belt on while her mom pulled out of their driveway. Peyton takes on last look at Jimmy who right now couldn't care less about him as they make their way out of the neighborhood.

"What happened with Jimmy sweetie?" Laura asked knowing something is bothering her daughter.

"Nothing." She said. "I can handle it. Just some bull ... BS."

* * *

Jey walked through the store satisfied with his recent fuck session with Racquelle. He missed the things she could do with her tongue. It was like no other girl he's ever been with and watching her fuck herself on his dick in reverse cowgirl was great too.

"Can I help you with something sir?" Said the older gentleman behind the counter.

Jey smiled at him. "Do you have magnum condoms?" He asked shamelessly and rather proudly.

"Aisle 4." The man said before returning to ring up the customers.

Jey thanked him and made his way to the aisle. Since he came in the other way of the store he a long way to go to get to aisle 4. He looked down a frozen food aisle and noticed Peyton looking at the vegetables. He knew that Jimmy had claimed her but he couldn't help staring at her body. It never hurts to look as long as you don't touch. "Hey Peyton."

"Ugh! You!" She said. She knew Jey didn't do anything to her but looking at him is like looking at Jimmy.

"Don't look at me like that. I ain't do shit to you." Jey said walking up to her as she pouted at him. "Don't poke that lip out at me cutie P."

"I guess your brother told you what he did?" She asked finding the vegetables she wanted all the way at the top where she can't reach. She was 5'7 and had long arms but even on her tip toes she couldn't reach.

"Yeah he told me." Jey said watching her reach a the top for the broccoli. He look down where her shirt raised up to reveal her stomach. "Can I say something?"

"If you can get the broccoli for me then I might listen." She said.

"Okay." Jey reached up with ease and grabbed the bag of broccoli for her. She grabbed for it but he put it behind his back.

"Jey what are you doing?" Peyton asked. "Give me the broccoli."

"You need to forgive Jimmy." He said.

Peyton scoffed at him and opened the door stood on the bottom of the freezer and got her own broccoli. "No." She said walking forward to go find her mother but Jey blocks her way. "What is it with you guys getting in my way?"

"Just listen to me." Jey started noticing how she had eyes like her mothers. Big, brown, and beautiful. "Jimmy feels really bad about what happened. He wants to talk to you."

"Didn't look like it today when he had that girl all over him." She said trying to make her way around him but again he blocked her way again.

"If you wanted to talk to him and just gave him a chance, all those girls wouldn't exist." Jey said trying to help his brother out but he knew he was lying. Jimmy is never going to change his ways and neither was he.

"You're lying Jey." She said pushing past him with the frozen broccoli he had in his hand grazing her arm causing a slight chill.

Jey followed her. "No I'm not lying. He really wants to talk to you."

"Whatever." She tried to walk away but Jey grabbed her arm.

"Just give him a chance. The block party is tomorrow. Just let him talk to you." He said.

"You're not just saying this because he's your brother?" She asked.

"No. I'm being serious. Alright P? Will you give him another chance?" He asked.

"You better not be lying to me. Whenever he's ready to approach me I'll be waiting but not for long." She snatched her out of his grasp and walked off.

Jey smiled to himself. "Go me." He says remembering what he came in here for as he continued to make his way to the condom aisle. He walked in the opposite direction trying to find aisle 4 when he noticed something beautiful in the meat section. He'd know that sexy body anywhere. He's studied it enough to know that it was Ms. Maysers looking at the kielbasa. He quietly makes his way over to her and sneaks up behind her and snakes his arms around her waist. "Hello Laura."

"Hey Jey." She said calmly.

"No fighting me this time? Or wanting me to call you Ms. Maysers." Jey asked holding her a little tighter.

"No. It's cool." Laura said continuing to look at the meat in her hands. "How have you been Fatu?"

"Horny." Jey whispered.

"Poor baby. Someone should fix that." Laura tossed the kielbasa in the cart next to her and faced the handsome Samoan man that was Jey.

"If I asked you ... would you?" Jey asked holding onto her waist.

"Depends. Just ask me." Laura said knowing how she was going to handle this no matter what he said to her.

Jey chuckled to himself. "I never beg for anything Laura. Whatever I want I just take."

Laura smirks at him. "I'm not some little girl in her twenties Josh. You're fucking with a grown woman this time. You want me ... " Laura placed a kiss on his neck. "You have to work for it. When and if we fuck is on my time."

Jey wasn't use to not having control in the situation and he didn't like it at all. "Really?" He grumbled.

"Really sexy boy. And tell your brother stay away from my daughter." Laura said before grabbing her cart to find her daughter making sure to put a little bit more swing in her hips.

Jey shook his head at her and went in the opposite direction finally making his way to aisle 4. Laura was right. He'd never been with a _real_ woman before and everything she did made him want her more. He gets to aisle 4 and spots a cute girl looking at the condoms. He strategically placed himself next to her as she looked up at him. She was wearing a form fitting sundress that had flowers all over it. Jey says nothing and just winked at her as he saw her blush and turn away. When she turned back to him she got this look of lust in her eyes. She pulled up a medium sized condom and looked at him. He shook his head at her letting her know that it was too small to fit him. When she held up a large condom he decided to take matters into his own hands as he grabbed a magnum and held it up to her. She smiled wide eyed at him and he knew he was gonna get some for the second time today. He figured he'd get it in since Laura isn't giving it up yet and things were supposedly gonna be done on _her time_.

"I'm Mia." She said.

He studied her features and she looked like she could take a dick. "Jey."

"Nice to meet you Jey." She took the condom from his hand. "So how about me and you put this thing to good use?"

Jey hated using condoms but it's been a long time since he's busted in a female and he had to admit that he missed that feeling. He'd pay for it anyway why not just take one and use it. "Okay cutie lead the way."

Jey let her lead the way to the back of the store. He let his eyes drift to her ass and debated whether he was going to hit it from the back. They make their way past people who looked and smiled at him as if they were a happy couple. They had no idea what was about to happen and Jey smirks to himself.

"Jey?" Mia asked as she saw the smirk on his face. "You okay."

"I'm good." Jey took her hand and led her into the personal bathroom that was only allowed for one person. Before he could get the door locked she was on his like a pit bull trying to win a fight. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started to grind against him. Jey feels something forced into his hand and he saw that it was the condom. He gently pushed her off of him and pulls his pants down just enough to let himself spring free and put the condom on letting Mia approached him again.

"Ready?" Mia asked about to jump on him again but instead is grabbed and is pushed against the wall.

"Are you ready?" He said making sure he was in control. He needed to be in control after Laura tried to emasculate him two seconds ago.

"You like being dominant don't you?" She asked as he pinned her against the cold tiled wall harder.

He reached under her dress and forcefully pulled down her panties. '_Does every girl in this town have a pair of black lace panties_?' Jey thought as he caressed her smooth legs and came back up. He moved her hair out of the way so he could kiss the back of her neck. He hears her moans and tell him to fuck her. Jey wanted to play with her a little bit and he sticks his fingers into her and feels how moist she is.

"Just fuck me Jey." Mia moaned begging to feel him inside of her as she started fucking his fingers.

"I like when girls beg." Jey said as he removed his finger and tasted them before he slowly entered her.

"I'm not a virgin Jey. Don't go easy on me. I can take it." She said wanting him to get rough with her. She knew exactly who he was and she'd been wanting to fuck one of them for the last three years and now was her chance.

Jey started to find him rhythm with each thrust inside of her causing her to scream his name. A vibration was felt through his leg and he thought he was crazy but he quickly realized that it was just his cellphone. In one swift motion he reached down and picked up his cellphone without sropping.

"You're really ... FUCK ... gonna answer that?" Mia asked more so moaned out.

"It's just my brother." Jey said speeding up his pace as he answered the phone. "What's good Uso?" He surprisingly normal.

"Really?" She moaned out in pleasure and annoyance as she could feel her body start to shake. She was getting close and she didn't want Jimmy to hear her. Especially if he's not the man that she's having sex with.

"You'll be fine ... Not you Jimmy I'm talking to Mia ... yeah I'm fucking ... what? ... You don't believe me? ... Okay them." Jey puts the phone up to Mia's mouth. "Moan for Jimmy."

"What? No." She refused trying to push the phone away from her.

"Okay then." Jey started going harder and deeper into her and got her to moan into the phone into Jimmy's ear. He puts the phone back to his ear where Jimmy was listening closely. "Believe me now Uce? ... Yeah I know you do ... Just let me bust this nut and I'll be home ... Oh and you're welcome. I got back in good with Peyton. She'll talk to you again. She's just waiting for you to make the first move." Jey felt Mia's walls clench as she came hard. Her sounds put him over the edge as he cums inside of her enjoying the forgotten feeling. "I enjoyed that." He said leaning in kissing her on the cheek as he pulled out causing a whimper come from her and he knew that she would be back for more. Jey grabbed a paper towel and pulled off the condom. He tossed the condom in the trash can and used the paper towel to clean himself up as she did the same.

"Thanks Jey." She said trying to hold herself up. Her legs felt like jello as she bent down to pulled up her panties.

"Sure thing baby." He said kissing her temple before pulling his pants up and leaving the bathroom.

"Jey wait." Mia said running after him trying to adjust herself.

'_Damn this girl is clingy._' He thought as he turned to her. "What's up Mia?"

Mia smiles "I was wondering if you were ..."

"Hold that thought." Jey felt his phone vibrate in his pocket again. He pulled out his phone and saw Jimmy calling him again he took this as an opportunity to get away from her. "Okay I'm on my way." Jey buried phone back in his pocket. "I gotta go cutie. Hopefully I'll see you some other time. Bye." Jey quickly made his way for the exit and remembered that he had to pick up the condoms. "Shit." Jey said running back to aisle 4. He grabbed the Trojan's that were already opened from him and ran up to the first available register. He made sure to close the box before setting it on the counter to avoid stupid questions from the cashier that would annoy the hell out of him.

"Is this all for you today sir?" The male cashier asked him.

"No." Jey then turned to the candy and pulled out a Snicker's bar and placed it on the counter with a sly smile thinking about what he just did in the bathroom. "_Now_ that's it."

"Okay." The cashier said grabbing the two items and ringing them up. "Your total today sir is 10.48." He said bagging them.

Jey swiped his credit card and got his receipt. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The cashier said.

Jey started to walk out before the cashier called him back like he forgot something. Jey turned to him. "What's up ..." He noticed that his name tag said Robert. "Rob."

The cashier puts on a serious face and shows him the condom wrapper. "Next time you want to fuck in our bathroom ... _try_ not to get caught like a dumb ass."

* * *

**There is the fourth chapter.**

**What do you think?**

**Let me know and review PEOPLES. I always give personal shout outs.**

**PS**

**I'm gonna tell you what class "Mr. Reigns" will be teaching. The class is gonna be HUMAN SEXUALITY. YEAH ... I WENT THERE LIKE DEGRASSI SEASON 5. LOL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Usos or any other WWE superstar that will be mentioned. I do however own Peyton, her mother, and any other unknown character in the story.**

**Personal Shout outs. KatrinaBoo, Randy4rkocenahardy, Kenny-Bell, and Payasa. Thank you for the reviews.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**TheCockyOne!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The smell of blueberry pie and apple pie filled the house and Peyton awoke from her deep slumber. She really didn't want nothing to do with today. She was not in the mood for socializing with people and she wasn't in the mood to see Jimmy. She figured she'd just stand at her mother's booth and help her to avoid contact with anyone other than hi and bye. She dragged herself out of bed and looks at the clock on the nightstand.

"6:30. Too damn early." Peyton grabbed her white slippers and robe. She walked out into the hallway and heard faint music coming from downstairs. '_Mom is in a really good mood._' Peyton thought as she recognized the familiar old school tune of Wishing On A Star by Rose Royce playing. She comes down the stairs and hears that her mother is actually singing with her rather angelic voice. She rarely sings unless she's in a very good mood and she hasn't been in a good mood for years. The last time she heard her mother sing was right before the divorce. Peyton walked into the kitchen and saw her mother actually dancing in a sundress. "I should record you mom."

"Peyton you scared me girl." Laura said almost dropping the big spoon she used to scoop the filling of the pies.

"Startled mom. Just started." Peyton said sitting at a stool at the island yawning and stretching.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Laura asked.

Peyton yawned again. "Cold cereal." She got up and went to the cupboard and pulled out the mini wheat's.

Laura shrugged and went back to decorating her pies. "Listen I know you'd rather stay inside today ..."

"Yes I would. There's air, television, and no people that I know I'm gonna end up hating in the long run." Peyton said drenching her cereal with the Leigh Valley milk.

"Peyton, sometimes I wish you would socialize and be polite and stop being such a hobbit." Laura said getting irritated.

"These people don't give a da-," Peyton caught herself. "They don't care about me ... or you. The only thing the women want to know is where'd you come from what's your history so they can gossip about you and the guys here I'm pretty sure only want to sleep with you and make you another notch in their belt so what's the point of even trying if they're all the same?"

Laura thought about the guys wanting to just sleep with you and she immediately thought about Jey and there recent encounter in the supermarket. "They're not all the same."

"Well ... Jared is different. He not like a lot of these _guys_ ..." Peyton was referring to Jimmy. "Who only care about getting laid and that's it. I really don't want to be around that today." She stuffed her mouth with a big spoon of Mini Wheat's and looked at her mother waiting for her to say something to make her feel completely guilty for what she said.

"Well if you feel that way maybe you should just stay here." Laura suggested not trying to pressure or tell her daughter that she has to go because she's an adult and can make her own decisions and she can't force her now.

"Are you kidding me. Uh uh. Jimmy is supposed to apologize. I just want to hear what his dumb behind has to say." Peyton said finishing off her cereal and drinking the milk.

"Peyton be careful. Don't play around with his emotions." Laura said sounding like somewhat of a hypocrite but at least she and Jey understand that there will be no feelings attached to their relations.

Peyton squinted an eye at her mother. "Need I remind you that he played with my emotions first."

Laura rolled her eyes and started filling another pie. "Two wrongs don't make a right."

"Three rights technically make a left so does it really matter?" Peyton said.

"Yes it does. Just don't lead him on. That boy could really have true feelings for you." Laura did a special pattern with the crust on top and set it aside.

"I won't. I'm gonna let him talk then I'm gonna tell him how I feel." Peyton said getting up from her chair and tossing her bowl into the sink. "Okay mom I'm gonna get sexy now."

"What?!" Laura asked.

Peyton smiled. "I met some girls named Ashley yesterday and she said that I could come over and swim when it gets too hot." Peyton said knowing this was the Ashley that Jared was talking about. She seemed like a polite and real person but Peyton wasn't gonna trust her just yet.

"So she's cool?" Laura asked.

"For now yeah." Peyton said leaving her mother to tend to the pies. She would help her but her mom always tells her no and kicks her out kitchen after five minutes so she doesn't even bother anymore.

"Peyton wait." Laura said.

Peyton ran back into the kitchen."Yeah?"

"You are gonna help me with the pies right?" She asked.

* * *

Jimmy walked around the neighborhood trying to find Peyton. She wasn't set up at her house and he was determined to find her. He didn't even know what he was going to say to her but all he know was that he had to got back on her good side. He walked around the neighborhood and sees the kids playing soccer and tag. He even saw a huge bounce house for the kids on the Jefferson's yard.

"Hello Jimmy." said a raspy voice.

He turned to see one of the older people that lived in the neighborhood. "Hello Mr. Morris. How are you?" He said showing a sign of respect to the older African American gentleman by holding his hand out for a handshake.

"I'm good and yourself young man?" He asked firmly grabbing Jimmy's hand.

"I'm okay sir." Jimmy smiled politely and walked away from him determined to find Peyton now. He continued to walk ahead as the temperature continued to rise. It was supposed to get over 100 degrees today. He continued to walk forward looking for Peyton when he spots Tasha at a hamburger and hot dog stand. He was about to run off to another section but it was too late. Tasha had spotted him and was making her way over to him. '_Shit_' he thought knowing he couldn't get away from her.

"Hey sexy." She said stuffing a fry into her mouth.

"What's up Tasha." Jimmy said still looking around trying to find Peyton anywhere in the crowd of people.

"Who you looking for?" Tasha was trying to get his attention.

"Just someone." Jimmy said uninterested in her right now but if Peyton wasn't gonna talk to him then he could just find her later. All he had to do was call and she'd be next to him within twenty seconds.

"Well what about we spend some time together?" She asked stepping closer to him and trailing her fingers on his shoulder.

"Later Tasha." Jimmy said as he grabbed one of her fries and ate it.

"Promise?" Tasha asked as she walked away hoping he would come find her later. Her boyfriend lived out of state so nothing would get back to him so why not have some fun.

"Sure." Jimmy kept walking away from her. Tasha may be needy but she was a good dick sucker. He remembered the last time they hooked up. It was in his office after hours everyone had gone home and Tasha came in just to drop off some papers for him. She put the papers on the desk and dropped some pens. When he saw her bend over and he couldn't help himself. He bent her over his desk and fucked the shit out of her. Once they got themselves together Tasha wanted more and Jimmy had to tell her no. Now she has a boyfriend but still shows up in his office or on his doorstep begging him to fuck her and Jimmy has to turn her down because she's too needy.

After a few minutes of walking around the neighborhood he finally spots Peyton at the ice cream. He quickly walks over and noticed the vanilla ice cream in a cone in her hand. He sighed as he saw her lick around the base of the cone. He knew she wasn't trying to be sexual but he couldn't help but think that this would be how she would suck a dick if the time ever came. He could feel himself starting to get hard as she licked the cone again. He had to be a gentleman when it comes to her and that isn't something that comes natural to him. "Hey Peyton." He said as calmly as he could.

"Hello ... neighbor." Peyton said looking him up and down.

"Okay. Can we talk?"

Peyton has heard those words many times in her life. She licks her ice cream again and ponders whether to let him talk to her then she remembered what Jey said. She didn't believe a word Jey said but she decided to humor herself. "Okay. Talk." She said turning to him with a straight face.

"I fucked up ..." He started.

Peyton knew that was coming and nodded in agreement. She took another lick of her ice cream and waited for him to continue his bullshit speech. "And ..."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. I acted like a stupid teenager. You shouldn't forgive me but I'm just asking to." He kept trying to continue but he realized that she was licking her ice cream on the sides because it was melting and running. "I ... STOP DOING THAT!" He yelled.

"What ... _this._" Peyton purposely licked her ice cream seductively and looks at him.

"Yeah that." Jimmy said snatching the ice cream from her. "Just let me finish and you can have this back. Okay?"

Peyton tried to snatch the ice cream back but he pulled it further back. She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms. "Okay. Go ahead."

"Okay." Jimmy finally wasn't sexually distracted. "So I'm just asking for us to start over and try again."

"Damn you say that like we're dating." Peyton said reaching for her ice cream again but he pulled it away. "Can I have it now?"

'_You can have it any time you want._' He thought as he held the ice cream away from her. "Do you forgive me?"

Peyton huffed loudly. "Okay. Jimmy you got another chance but don't fuck with me this time." She said in a low and serious tone.

Jimmy had to admit that the way she spoke was sexy. "I won't." Jimmy kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks cutie."

His lips were so soft. "Uh ... yeah ... okay." She laughs as he hands her the ice cream cone that melted more and had a trail of vanilla rolled down his hand. Peyton then step closer to him. She looked around making sure that no one was looking at them. She then leans into the cone and she knew he thought she was just going to just lick the cone. Instead she moved to the side and leaned into his hand where the ice cream had ran down. She sticks her tongue out and licks the melted ice cream off his hand. She followed the trail all the way up to his knuckle and moaned a little bit as she went up the cone and then to the tip if the ice cream. She then took the cone out of his hand and smiled up at Jimmy who had an aroused look on his face. "Bye Jimmy."

Jimmy snapped out of his trance and ran after her. He tripped over a plant trying to catch up with her. "Wait Peyton can we just hang out with a little bit?" He asked with vision of those big brown eyes looking at him while she licked the ice cream off his hand still fresh in her head.

Peyton kept walking forward and rolled her eyes laughing to herself. "GO HOME JIMMY!"

Jimmy let her walk off and he decided to pull out his cellphone and dialed a familiar number. "Hey Tasha. Meet me in your backyard."

* * *

All the pies were gone and Laura had told Peyton that she could head off to Ashley's. Laura was cleaning up her area and stacked the metal pans. Peyton offered to help her but she said that she could go have fun. It was about one o'clock and it was 102 degrees. Laura decided to run home and relax for a little bit and cool off. She was pretty sure that she got two shades darker.

"Need some help beautiful?" said a familiar male voice.

Laura turned to see Jey with a big smile on his face. He was wearing fitted tank top and dark blue jeans and he was looking sexy. "Depends. What are you offering?"

"Whatever you want?" Jey licked his lips and stepped closer to her thinking he was gonna get some play from her this time.

"Good. Here." Laura hands him the pans and starts walking towards her home. "Follow me."

"Damn. Do I get something in return for doing this?" Jey asked.

"Follow me and we'll see." Laura said with a flirty smile.

Jey got excited like a little kid on Christmas and followed closely on her heels. As they continued to Jey was getting excited and uncomfortable. Jey had to carry the pans under his arm and put his hand in his pocket to keep himself under control while walking past all the neighbors that waved and politely said hello.

"What are you hiding Jey?" She asked knowing the pocket trick all too well.

"You know what I'm hiding." He said trying to walk as normal as possible.

"Poor baby." Laura said turning a corner and saw her neighbor Jordan with her new puppy. She stopped and petted him. "He's so cute. When did you get him?"

"I got him two days ago." Jordan said and looked at Jey and looked at him with disdain.

Jey refused to look at her. Jordan and him had dated a couple of years ago and she became pregnant with his child. Something happened and she ended up losing the baby. Jey tried to be there for her and she just pushed him away. He truly had a broken heart and tried to be there for her even though they weren't together but she said that she never wanted to speak to or see him again. "Hey Jordan." He just wanted to make conversation. Any feelings of love have gone away a long time ago but he still cared like a sister.

"Hi Jey." Jordan said looking down at Ms. Laura playing with her dog.

Jey was still uncomfortable holding himself through his pocket hoping she wouldn't notice. "You doing okay?"

Jordan looks him in the eye seeing the true concern in his eye. She knew they would never be together again because he told that he saw more as a sister now but she always hoped that it would happen one day. She knows all about his sexual encounters around the neighborhood. He's never called her to just have sex and his reason was that she means more to him than just sex every now and again. "I'm doing good." She said when she wanted to scream at him that she fucked up and she wants him back but she knew it wouldn't happen because she fucked up.

"Good." Jey was still feeling awkward.

Laura noticed to awkwardness between them and decided to do something. "It was nice seeing you Jordan. Why don't come over some time for dinner?"

"Okay." Jordan smiled at her.

"Great. Come on Jey." Laura said.

Jey started walking then stopped to talk to Jordan. "If you need anything you can always call me." He walked away to catch up to Laura who was almost to her house. He looked back at Jordan who just smiled and walked off with her puppy in tow. When he got to the door the furthest thing in his mind was Jordan as Laura turned to him and leaned against the door of her house. "What?"

"What happened between you and Jordan? Were you the guy that broke her heart?" Laura asked remembering the story Jordan telling her a week ago about a guy who broke her heart.

"No. She broke mine. She had me fucked up for a year." Jey explained remembering all the pain Jordan had put him through. All the fucked up things she called him.

"Is that why you sleep so many women around the neighborhood ... and the town?" Laura saw the shocked look on his face like she wasn't supposed to know about him. "Yeah. She told me how you were and she said your brother's the same way."

"No. I've always slept with a lot females since I was 15, first of all, but I was always faithful and honest in my relationships." Jey defended himself. He didn't know what kind of bullshit was she was being told but it's not true. "She pushed me away. I always tried to be there for her even to this day."

"Do you still love her?" Laura asked as she saw him take his hand out of his pocket not caring that his erection was on display. She was surprised he was still hard after the awkward and depressing conversation going on right now.

"As a sister yes but I will never love her in that way ever again." Jey said.

Laura turned and stuck the key in her lock to open the door and Jey quickly walked in behind her and into the kitchen. "Why not?" She asked tossing her keys on the stand by the door.

Jey looked at her. "Because I found out that she cheated on me and that the baby wasn't mine in the first place."

Laura was taken aback a little bit by his being so upfront and the news itself. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just focus on myself right now and my own needs." Jey said setting the empty pans on the counter and leaning on it.

"And your needs are sexual?" Laura asked trying to figure Jey out.

Jey shook his head and put his head on his temple. "No they're not but it doesn't matter. It's in the past. I've moved on."

"Have you really?" She asked making her way beside him and leaning her lower back against the counter.

He looked Laura up and down and all he wanted to do was bend her over and spank her so hard. He was not gonna let this opportunity pass as he stood tall to Laura and just smashed his lips against hers. He picked her up and carried her to the living room area and sat on the couch with her on top. He reached behind her and unzipped her dress and bra as they continued the kiss. They part lips for a second and stare at each other before devouring each other once more. He let his lips traveled down her neck as his hands pulled down the straps of her dress and bra.

"Damn Jey." Laura moaned as she felt him hit her spot. She reached down and unbuckled his belt and pants. She slid off his lap onto the floor and pulled his boxers down just enough for his erection to spring free. "You clean?" She asked.

Jey nods relieved that he got the results from his tests that said he was all good. "Yeah. Keep going." His cock was throbbing waiting for the pleasure it was about to receive.

Laura wrapped her hand around his thick member and slowly moved her hand up and down. She licked the vein under the cock and followed it all the way up to the tip his penis. She put her lips on the tip and held it there as she swirled her warm tongue around it before going half way down the shaft. She heard him grunt lowly and she forced him to the back of his throat.

"Damn." Jey groaned out.

Laura stopped what she was doing coming back to reality. She let his cock fall out of her mouth and she pulled herself up. "Get out."

"What? WHAT!" Jey asked not knowing what he did. "COME ON!"

She needed to be honest and truthful with him. "Go home Jey." She kind of felt wrong for doing this since Jordan and her were somewhat friends.

Jey chuckles and gets off the chair and pulled his pants up. "You love teasing me don't you?" He said walking over to her. He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow Laura. " He walked out the door hard on and all.

Laura groaned loudly and fixed her bra and dress and plopped on the couch. '_What the hell are you doing Laura?'_

* * *

**There is the fifth chapter.**

**Peyton and Laura got a little frisky di****dn't they?**

**What do you think?**

**Let me know and review PEOPLES. I always give personal shout outs.**

**P.S.**

**Oh ... I heard that Randy Orton reads fan fiction. LOL! I find that hilarious. What do you guys think about him possibly reading your stories?**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Usos or any other WWE superstar that will be mentioned. I do however own Peyton, her mother, and any other unknown character in the story.**

**Personal Shout outs. Randy4rkocenahardy, KatrinaBoo, and Payasa. Thank you for the reviews and the support.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**TheCockyOne!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jey sauntered into Jimmy's room almost exhausted from work. He watched as his brother flick through the channels on his flat screen television as he plopped on the floor at the foot of the bed. He lets out a long sigh and tries to clear his mind.

"Tough day?" Jimmy asked.

"Hell yeah." Jey said trying to focus on the television.

"What happened?" Jimmy already knowing what he was going to say. _'I'm horny_.'

"I'M FUCKING HORNY!" Jey yelled.

Jimmy laughed knowing his brother so well. "It's been two days."

Jey turn to his brother like he was crazy. "Uce you don't understand. Her mouth was on my dick two days ago. I fell asleep in my car and had a dream that she was sucking my dick ... in the car. Do you know how embarrassing it is to jack off in your car praying none of your co workers see you?"

"Yeah. I do it all the time." Jimmy said remembering all the times he had to jerk off before, during, and after work.

"Really?" Jey asked almost shocked.

"Hell yeah. Sometimes your hand knows you better than a pussy." Jimmy said.

Jey thought about it for a second. "I'll be back." Jey hopped up and started to walk out the door. "Give me twenty minutes."

"YOU DON'T LAST FOR TWENTY MINUTES." Jimmy said busting his brothers balls.

"No but can't bust twice in twenty minutes." Jey said before shutting his brother's door hearing him yell at him to make sure to use vaseline. He walked to the other end of the hall and went to his room making sure to lock the door. He stripped off his work shirt and pulled out his laptop to do some searching on Facebook. He logged into his personal Facebook and searched Laura Maysers. He found a few miscellaneous pages and stumbled upon Laura's business and personal Facebook page. He clicked the personal page that was conveniently public. Jey kind of felt like a stalker when he started going through her pictures but she shouldn't have teased him two days ago. He scrolls through her photo albums and sees one that was labeled cruise 2012. Jey looked around like someone was watching him before clicking onto the photo album.

The first pictures were of Peyton in very short shorts and a bikini top. He looked at the date and saw that it was in July. He keeps seeing pictures of Peyton and decided to send them to Jimmy's phone. He was about to click off when he stumbled on a picture of Laura in a tiny green bikini. Jey studied every part of her body from head to toe and felt his pants get tighter. He gently slides his laptop down to his knees and undoes his belt and buttons from his pants. He glides his hand down his pants and gently massaged himself. He lifted himself up just enough to pull his pants and boxers down to his knees. He moved the laptop closer to him and just focused on the perfect breast of Laura as he wrapped his hand around his now semi hard cock. Reaching into his nightstand he pulled out his personal jar of Vaseline. He pulls out a good amount and starts to slowly move his hand up and down remembering that two days ago that Laura was doing the same thing to him. His mind returns to that moment where he's sitting on the couch with her on her knees licking the bottom of his cock. The moment he remembered when she puts her mouth he moaned as he visioned her not stopping like she did the other day but keep going to pleasure him to his climax. He mentally pictured himself pulling her bra and dress completely off as she continued to suck him off and end up choking on his length. He knew he was close to busting and he didn't want to ruin his computer ... again. He roughly pushed it onto the bed as he continued to look at the picture and thought about continuing to deep throat him as he released down her throat. Jey throws his head back in satisfaction as he rides out his orgasm. Once he came back to reality her realized that he came all over his pants and covers.

"Damn." He said swinging his legs over to the edge of the bed careful not to make more of a mess. He slipped out of his jeans and boxers and tossed them across the room in the dirty clothes pile. He pulled his cover off the bed and tossed it in the pile as well. Throwing on a pair of sweatpants not caring about putting on boxers, he grabbed the pile of dirty clothes and heads to the laundry room. Jimmy was making his way down the hall and Jey knew he was gonna bust his balls again.

"That wasn't twenty minutes." Jimmy said noticing that he was. "Have fun?"

"Shut the fuck up Jimmy." Jey made his way down the hallway. "Oh I sent you something that you might like."

Jimmy shook his head and then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and saw a picture message. "What did you send me? This better not be some scary chain letter shit."

"It's not. I just figured you would enjoy the sight of a beautiful female form. You can find anything on Facebook." Jey said leaving to go wash his cum stained garments.

Jimmy looked and saw a picture of Peyton in a tiny bikini. "Thank you Jey." He whispered to himself.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Jey yelled from downstairs.

"Smart ass." Jimmy whispered to himself again.

"I HEARD THAT!" Jey yelled again.

* * *

Peyton walked out of her house enjoying the morning air making sure to keep her robe closed so she doesn't flash any of the neighbors her bra and panties. Even though some may want to see, no one needs to. It was surprisingly cool this morning and it was perfect for taking a run but she was just in the mood to relax, stay inside, and work. She walked down her driveway to retrieve her paper and the mail that they forgot yesterday. She hasn't talked to Jimmy in three days and she had to admit that she kind of missed him following her around and bugging her. Maybe he got over her and figured she was too much work for him and wanted something easier. Either way Peyton was fine with him either in or out of her life. She bent over and snatched the newspaper up from the sidewalk. She brushed some of the dirt off the bag and read the headline. It was about another law being passed about not being able to physically beat your children. Peyton laughed at the headline remembering all those times her mother beat her so many times when she was younger. She went to her mailbox and looked in it and grabbed yesterday's mail hoping there weren't any bills that needed to be paid yesterday. It's not like it was a problem for them because Peyton and Laura always made sure their paid her bills early. Shifting through the mail she walks back up to the house when someone comes up behind her and covered her eyes. "What the hell?" She asked trying not to drop her mail and get their hands off of her.

"Guess who beautiful?" said a familiar voice.

Peyton knew it was Jimmy and she wanted to mess with him. "I know he's sexy."

"Yeah." He said.

"Sexy body." She said.

"Hell yeah." Jimmy said moving a little closer to her.

"Sexy voice and brown eyes." She said.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Shemar Moore." She yelled.

"Really?" He said dropping his hands from her face.

Peyton turned and laughed at his pouting lips. "I'm just kidding. I knew it was you."

Jimmy chuckled a little bit and rubs the back of his neck. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good." Peyton said calmly fiddling with the edge of an envelope. "How about you?"

"Almost great." Jimmy said.

"Almost?" She questioned.

"You won't go out with me." Jimmy said.

"Oh God." She rolled her eyes at him. She was not about to go out with him just because she forgave him. She turned on her heels and was about to walk back into her house when Jimmy once again blocks her way. "Really Jimmy?"

"Why won't you go out with me?" He asked.

Peyton looked at him sideways. "You're really asking me why?"

"I thought you forgave me for that?" Jimmy almost whined.

"I do but I don't trust you." She explained looking him straight in the eye.

"You can trust me. I promise. I really do care about you Peyton? You're not like these other girls around here." He said.

Peyton wasn't stupid enough to fall for this again. "Do you just want to fuck me Jimmy?"

'_Yes._' He thought but he would never say that to her face. "No. I like you and want to get to know you."

'_This dude is really going there like Degrassi._' Peyton couldn't hold in her laughter. "Oh Jimmy stop it. You just want to fuck me. Right?"

Jimmy can't lie anymore. Peyton wasn't stupid and she wasn't forgiving. Might as well be up front with her. "Yeah. I do."

"I know. Cause I wanna fuck you too." She said. Peyton wasn't going to be that innocent lady anymore.

"Really?" Jimmy was starting to get excited.

"But not yet ... you gotta feed me first." She said smirking.

"Okay. Okay. Will you go out with me tonight?" He asked hopeful.

"No." Peyton said.

"What? Why not?" He asked.

"Because me and my mom are going to the movies tonight. But you can take me out tomorrow night." Peyton saw the excitement on his face. "BUT WE ARE NOT FUCKING AFTER!"

"Come on!" Jimmy said. He's got a personal bet to fuck her before Jey can fuck Laura and Jey was already ahead of him.

"Uso. You still have to redeem yourself and when I feel like you have ... " Peyton then drops their mail and opens her robe just enough so he can see her red lace bra and panties set. "This will be all yours."

Jimmy licks his lips and takes in the sight of her trying not to jump on her that second. "I'm holding you to that Maysers."

Peyton wraps herself back in her robe tightly. "Oh Jimmy. I always keep my promises." She picked up her mail and newspaper then turned to walk back up to her house. She turned back to Jimmy. "Just so you know. I have been told I was the best. Pick me up at seven _sexy_."

"Okay!" Jimmy said like teenager going on his first date. He watched her disappear in the house and he did a little victory dance.

Peyton walked into the living room where she returned to her computer to do some accounting for their business as their mother was ordering stock.

"So what were you and Jimmy talking about?" Laura asked.

"I'm going out with him tomorrow night." She said starting to punch in some numbers into the computer.

"Peyton I know you're an adult and you can make your own decisions but no. I don't want you to go out with him." Laura said sounding like a concerned parent. She loved her daughter to death and she would do anything for her and that means keeping her away from Jimmy at all costs.

"Mom. I'll be fine." Peyton said calculating numbers in her head. "I'm giving him a chance to redeem himself."

"I can't tell you not to go but be careful with him okay?" Laura did not trust Jimmy at all. She's only met him a couple of times but when Peyton told her about the situation at the club she didn't want anything to do with him and she definitely didn't want him around Peyton. Knowing her daughter she has a crazy, convoluted plan when it comes to this so she decided to trust her daughter because she knew where she would end up. _On top._

Peyton smirks at her mother. "Mom. Trust me. I got this."

* * *

**There is the sixth chapter. It was a little short I know and I'm sorry but I think it serves the purpose. Let me know.**

**Who do you think is going to get it in first? And who would you like to see get it in first? Jimmy or Jey? Let me know.**

**What do you think?**

**Let me know and review PEOPLES. I always give personal shout outs.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Usos or any other WWE superstar that will be mentioned. I do however own Peyton, her mother, and any other unknown character in the story.**

**Personal Shout outs: HeelMichelle, ****Randy4rkocenahardy, KatrinaBoo (Hey Boooooooooo), and Payasa****. Thank you for the reviews. .**

**Enjoy the story!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**TheCockyOne!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Laura was in her office waiting for her day to end. Peyton had gone home an hour ago since she finished the accounting and needed to go check the warehouse for stock. Laura was preparing herself to go home when her phone rang. She didn't want to answer it but it could be an important business call. She looked at the ID and saw that the number was labeled personal.

"Hello?" She asked not trying to be professional. Technically she is off the clock and it was personal so it didn't matter.

"Hey sexy." Said the male over the phone.

"JEY!" Laura said more annoyed than shocked. "Dare I ask where you got this number?"

"Facebook." He said.

Laura instantly remembered the Facebook page Peyton had set up for their business and then she remembers that she has a personal yet very public page where she has bikini pictures from a cruise she took last year with her daughter. "Smart guy you are Jey." Laura pulls out her phone and logs onto her Facebook app.

"Thank you." He said.

Laura goes to her settings and sets her profile and photos to private. "So why were you calling?" She asked as if she didn't already know.

"How about you come over to my house tonight." He said.

"Very tempting but no." Laura said picking up her bag and heading out her office door. "Remember what I told you Fatu?"

"Do you remember what I said?" Jey said.

She checked her office door one last time before walking down the hall. "Oh I remember what you said and you can take it whenever you want."

"I like the sound of that." He said lowly.

"But only when I let you." She said.

He let out a deep breath. "You like to take control don't you?"

"Always." She said walking outside and hit her keyless entry for her car. "I told you Jey. I'm not a little girl who's gonna let you use and abuse her. Then leave her hurt and confused. You're trying to fuck with a real woman. Remember that."

"You never let me forget it." He said.

Laura chuckles into the phone as she gets in her car. "In my family the women are a privilege Jey. You have to work for us."

"Damn you're so sexy." He said.

"You should see me naked." Laura quickly hung up the phone before he could respond and started her car. She felt bad keeping this from Peyton. She deserves to know what's going on with Jey because this is gonna affect her too. She quickly takes out her phone and text Peyton asking her when she was coming home because she needed to tell her something. She put her phone down in the cup holder between the seats and peels out of the parking lot to head home. She didn't know how she was going to take being told that she's fooling around with Jey but it's better she know from her then someone else. Her phone vibrated in the cup holder and she picked it up and saw a response from Peyton. When she made a complete stop at a red light when she opened the message. Of course she asked what was wrong and she had to quickly tell her that it was just something she had to tell her to her in person. The light flashed green and she hit the gas and sent the message. '_How am I gonna say this to her?_' It was all she could think about as she made her way home.

* * *

Peyton started making dinner to help her mother out. She wasn't home yet and was due back a half an hour ago. She decided to make salmon and steamed vegetables. She was thinking about what her mom could possibly tell her and she was praying that it wasn't life threatening. She decided to call her mother again trying to see where she was but she got no answer. "Damn it Mom. Answer your phone." She tossed her phone onto the counter and went back to watching the food when a knock came on the door.

"FUCK!" Peyton yelled out loud. She hoped that it was her mother at the door and she just forgot her key. She walked over the door and stubbed her toe on her the open door pane. "SHIT!" She screamed silently cursing herself for walking around the house barefoot. Her mother would always tell her to put shoes on when she was walking around the house but she never listened. In this moment she wished she would've because the pain was ridiculous. She limped over to the door and looked through her peep hole and saw Jey looking very distorted. Peyton rolled her eyes and opened the door. "I put myself through pain to open the door you?"

"Damn. You being mean for no reason." Jey said stepping into the house uninvited.

Peyton looked down at her foot and noticed it was swelling a little bit. "Maybe if I wasn't hurting I might be nice to you."

Jey noticed her limping and had to chuckle. "Poor baby. You should be nice to me anyway."

"Fuck you Jey." Peyton said making her back into the kitchen.

"Your mother plans to." Jey said following her.

Peyton thought she heard him wrong. "The hell you just say?" She asked taking a seat on the counter top to relieve the pressure on her foot.

"I said your mother plans to." He said smirking.

Peyton grabbed a rolling pin and launched it at him. It wouldn't do much good getting off the counter and attacking him with the current pain she's in. He barely dodged the metal kitchenware. "You bastard. DON'T YOU EVER DISRESPECT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE JOKING! YOU'RE FUCKED UP JEY!"

"If only it weren't true cutie." Jey said getting up and walking over to her. He leaned against the counter next to her. "But it is. Me and your mother are gonna fuck sometime this summer. It just depends on when I decide to take her."

Peyton raised her hand and slapped him across the face. "Get out." She growled at him.

Jey winked at her. "No."

Peyton used all her force and pushed him back and ended up falling off the counter and jamming her toe into the hard floor. "Fuck you Jey!" She yelled.

Jey quickly tries to help her up but she quickly slapped his hands away. "Let me help you." He grabbed her and pulled her up with ease but she pushed him away and limped over to the fridge and pulled out an ice pack. "I'm sorry Peyton."

"Not you're not." Peyton said grabbing a paper towel over the ice pack. She leaned against the counter and put the ice on her foot remembering the salmon in the oven. She looked at the timer and saw that she had ten minutes left until they were done. She turned to Jey who looked like he wanted to help her but if he got close too her, he would definitely get hit upside the head. "Don't you ever disrespect my mother like that."

"Peyton. I wish I was lying but I'm not. Laura-"

"LAURA? You call her by her first name?" Peyton asked. "Hell no! HELL FUCKIN' NO!"

"Oh yeah. I figured your mother would've told you what was going on between us by now." He asked.

"Maybe because you're a fucking liar." She seethed. Is this what her mother wanted to tell her? Her mother wasn't one to just fuck around with anyone. She was a relationship type of woman, not a cougar.

"Okay then. Ask her when she gets home." Jey said.

Peyton narrowed her eyes. "I will ask her as soon as she gets in here."

"Okay." Jey was not at all phased by her because there was no denying what happened between him and Laura and what was going to happen.

"Bitch." Peyton said pushing past him and sitting on the island concentrating on the swelling of her toe. "Man. I got a date tomorrow. I was planning on wearing heels too." She said irritated as she heard the door finally open. She heard her mother come into the house. She looked at Jey and shook her head at him. "Fucking liar."

"Peyton?" Laura called from the foyer.

"In the kitchen!" Jey yelled.

Laura comes into the kitchen and is surprised to see Jey. Then she saw Peyton and the ice pack on her foot. "What happened?" She then turned her anger at Jey. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing." Jey said innocently.

"Mom he didn't do it. I just hurt my toe." Peyton tried to diffuse the situation.

"Oh. Okay." Laura said setting down her purse next to Peyton. "What's for dinner?"

"Are you fucking around with Jey Mom?" She asked not feeling the need to sugar coat anything.

Laura was taken aback by the question. "What?"

"You heard me Mom. Jeeeeeeeeeeey." She gestured at Jey who was looking down at the floor. "Are you fucking around with Jey?" Peyton asked becoming angry.

Laura turned to Jey who had his head down. She couldn't lie about it because she wanted to tell her when she got home plus if she lied then Jey would then call her bluff and she couldn't have that. Plus she was a horrible liar. "Peyton. I'm not gonna lie to you."

"It's a simple yes or no mom. Plus you can't lie cause you're horrible at it." Peyton asked looking down at the oven waiting for her answer hoping it wasn't true. She counted ten seconds on the timer before her mother answered her.

"Yeah. We've done some things together." Laura said slightly embarrassed. "But we haven't slept together."

"Yet! Told you Peyton." Jey said rubbing his cheek from where she slapped her.

"Shut up Jey. Matter of fact. Get your ass out of _my_ house." Peyton demanded. She wasn't trying to see him.

"Jey I think you should go. I need to talk to Peyton." Laura said.

Jey shrugged and walked off but not before placing a soft kiss on Laura's cheek. "See you later beautiful."

Peyton huffed at him. "Leave." She said through gritted teeth as they both looked at her liked she had just lost her mind. Jey headed out the door and as soon as she heard the door close she stared at her mother. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Watch your damn mouth!" Laura said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peyton jumped off the island carefully but the pain in her foot was almost unbearable now. '_There is no way I can wear heels on my date tomorrow._'

'_Damn you Jey._' Laura wished she had gotten home twenty minutes earlier then she could've avoided Peyton getting this upset. "That's what the text was about. I was planning on telling you as soon as I walked in the door. Then I saw Jey standing there and you jumped down my throat like always."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Okay. Maybe I need to calm down." She heard the oven go off and makes her way over but her mother tells her that she has it. "Talk to me mom. Why would you want someone young like him when you have your pick of the litter with men your age?"

"I wish I could answer you but I don't know." Laura set the pan of salmon on the cooling plate and looked down at it trying to figure out the words to say to try not to make her daughter hate her for what she's doing. "I'm not trying to be in a relationship with him. It's just a fling."

"A fling? Mom. You're not a _fling_ type of woman. AND YOU'RE MY MOM!" Peyton said looking down at her swollen feet.

"Peyton. I know I'm your mom. I still have the scars to prove it." Laura said remembering the stitches from the birth of Peyton. "But I'm still a woman with needs. I just want to have some fun."

"Fun. Fun. FUN! Have you thought about what you're doing and how this is gonna affect your reputation?" Peyton knew it would affect her too but she didn't want to seem like a selfish child only thinking about herself. "What are people gonna say when they find out?"

Laura couldn't give two shits about what people thought about her. She only cared what her daughter thought about this thing with Jey. "I don't care about them ultimately. I stopped caring what people of me a longtime ago."

"You sound like me now Mom." Peyton said.

"Now you know where you truly get it from." Laura informed her. "Peyton listen to me. I'm not trying to hurt anybody, especially you. I know you have to be around the young adults in the neighborhood a lot more than I do but I promise no one is gonna know about this. If you want me to stop this then I'll end it."

Peyton limped out of the kitchen and went to sit on the couch. "Do what you want ... cougar." She said in a low tone.

Laura heard her daughter's smart remark. "I HEARD THAT YOUNG LADY! I AM NOT A COUGAR!" Laura said turning her attention to the food. '_Maybe I am ... just a little bit._'

* * *

"Already!" Valerie yelled as Jimmy pulled out and came on her leg.

"Already? Man I've been fucking you for ten minutes." He snapped. He really needed to start using condoms just to make sure to clean up is easier.

"Really?" Valerie was so distracted that she was going to get caught by Jared that she couldn't even enjoy it. He was supposed to be returning from his business trip any second now and he had a habit of popping up never when he said he would.

"Where are you?" He asked pulling up his pants.

"What?" Valerie asked.

"You're just not here." He said kind of offended that he was actually really into the sex this time. Granted he was fantasizing about her being Peyton but he was still more into it than her. "What's up with you?"

"Jared's coming home. You should go." She ran her fingers through her sex hair and tried to catch her breath.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Fine. Just a lot on my mind." She hopped off the shelf that Jared used when he fixed the cars. She grabbed one of his clean rags that he used for cleaning the tools and wiped off her leg.

Jimmy fixed his shirt and leaned against her car. "Talk to me."

"You're not my therapist." She said hoping back onto the shelf with her legs crossed.

Jimmy looked her up and down. "Val. I've seen every inch of you. You really shouldn't and you can't hide anything from me."

"You really going on this date tomorrow night?" She fiddled with the lose strands of fabric on the rag while staring at him. "Thought you just like to fuck?"

"I do like fucking. I kind of like Peyton too. She's different." He crossed his arms and thought about how Peyton makes him work for everything and doesn't just give it up like the girls around here.

Val could feel her lip sneer at him. "What's different about her? I'm sure she's no different than any other female in the world."

"She actually is." He said smiling a little bit. He was actually looking forward to their date tomorrow.

Val scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I doubt it." She hasn't personally met Peyton yet but truthfully she didn't want to She knew she would probably end up slapping the shit out of her even if she just said hello to her. She just knew they would get into it one day and she's just waiting. "I'm pretty sure she's a slut just puttin' on a front."

"Don't talk about her like that Val." He snapped.

"Please tell me you don't like that fake bitch Jimmy?" She chuckled to herself thinking about Jimmy even attempting to start a relationship with Peyton. She knew if wouldn't work because Jimmy's past will always come back to bite him in the ass.

Jimmy had enough of Valerie and her disrespect towards Peyton. "She's not a bitch and I told not to talk about her like that. You haven't even met her yet."

"And I don't want to. She's just some stupid bitch who thinks she's better because she's not from here." She said jumping off the shelf and sashayed over to Jimmy. She dropped the rag, leaned in, and started kissing her neck. "She couldn't handle you like I can."

"Val come on. Stop it." He was trying to be serious but all she wanted was have sex again.

"Come on Jimmy. She can't do your body like I can." Val tried to put her hand in his pants but he stopped her. "Don't make this difficult Jimmy."

"It's only difficult for you Valerie." Jimmy gently pushed her away.

"What is wrong with you?" Valerie wasn't used to him pushing her away and she didn't like it. "That stupid bitch Peyton."

"At least I can respect Peyton!" He pushed her away and started to leave.

Her eyes went wide with anger. "WHAT! What are you saying Jimmy?"

"I'm saying ..." He couldn't believe he was about to say this. "This ... you and me ... it's over."

"Fine. Go be with Peyton. I'm sure she's gonna fuck you over." Val yelled watching him walk away.

Jimmy laughed at her. She was the last person that needed to be calling anyone names. "Either way ... she's not a whore like you." He watched her eyes go wide. He knew he would apologize for what he said eventually but right now she needed to be told about herself. "Bye Val."

* * *

**There is the seventh chapter. It's about to be some Valerie and Peyton drama.**

**What do you think?**

**Let me know and review PEOPLES. I always give personal shout outs.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Usos or any other WWE superstar that will be mentioned. I do however own Peyton, her mother, and any other unknown character in the story.**

**Personal Shout outs: KatrinaBoo, and Payasa. Thank you for the reviews.**

**I'm just in a rut right now. I haven't been in the best moods.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**TheCockyOne!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"You look cute honey." Laura said as Peyton came into the room. She decided on the sleeveless leopard lace paneled bodice and the bottom was a black flared skirt that she suggested. The dress had a huge cutout in the black and she paired it with some high heels. "I look thought you weren't gonna wear heels?"

"Didn't you say beauty is pain?"Peyton pulled her heel off and revealed her taped toe. There was no way she was wearing flats tonight. The dress wouldn't look right with flats anyway so she figured three hours would be okay to deal with pain.

"How's your toe really?" She asked noticing the five inch heels.

"Still hurts but I'll manage." Peyton picked up her matching leopard clutch and checked to make sure she had everything.

"Got everything?" Laura asked.

Peyton nods. "Yep. I think I'm good to go. What time is it?"

Laura squinted in the corner of her screen. "6:30."

"Hopefully he won't be late." Peyton said plopping on the couch watching television and heard her mother huff harshly. "What's wrong mom?"

"Are you sure you want to go out with him?" She asked setting her laptop to the side.

"Mom come on." She wasn't trying to hear this right now.

"I just think this isn't a good idea P." Laura really did not want her daughter to go out with Jimmy especially after what happened at the club.

"Mom? I'll be fine." She heard a knock on the door. "Jimmy's early."

"I'll get the door. You sit. I need to have a quick talk with him anyway." Laura got up and made her way to the door.

"Mom. Don't do it." Peyton knew her mom was about to embarrass her.

"Sit ... down." Her daughter complied with her demand and she continued to make her way towards the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw Jimmy dressed up nicely. She opened the door and put on her "mother bear stare". "Don't you look handsome."

"Thank you." He smiled even though he knew he wasn't on good terms with her. "Is Peyton ready yet?"

"Okay. Jimmy we need to have a little talk." Laura stepped out of the closed it making sure to just leave it open a crack so she wouldn't get locked out. "I don't like you right now and I really don't my daughter going out with you tonight. But Peyton is an adult and can make her own decisions and I trust her more than I will ever trust you. So ... Don't fuck with her."

"Or I'll have to deal with you?" Jimmy said trying to sound charming.

"No. Peyton will deal with you first. Then you'll have to deal with her father who will jump at the chance to hurt someone again." Laura's serious face turned into a big smile and opened the door. She gestured for him to come in. "She's in the living room sweetie."

"Thank you Ms. Maysers." Jimmy had a inkling that she was a little buzzed. "Don't worry about Peyton tonight. I will treat her like a lady." He said.

Laura grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. "You better."

Jimmy nodded and waited for her to let him go. For a woman she had a deceivingly strong grip. He fixed his jacket and took a deep breath then continued into the living room where she was sitting watching television. "Hey Peyton. You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She said not letting her gaze leave the television. "So where are you taking me tonight?"

"It's a surprise." He said.

"I don't like surprises." Laura chimed in.

"Mom!" Peyton yelled as she got up and went over to Jimmy. "Can we go?"

"Okay. You kids have fun." Laura said making sure to give Jimmy a dirty look before they left. She watched as her daughter rode off in the car. Peyton has been on plenty of dates but being that Jimmy has hurt her recently, it was harder letting her go out with him.

About an hour later Laura heard a knock on the door. '_If Peyton is crying behind this door, I will kill Jimmy._' she thought as she snatched the door open only to see Jey. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" He asked smiling.

"The house ... yes." Laura stepped aside and let him in the house. "Don't try anything you know the rules."

"I'm not here for that." He walked in. "I just want to talk."

Laura shrugs and closed her door. She walked into her living and sees Jey sprawled out on her sectional. "Sit down." she mumbled to herself heading to her kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water for him. "Here."

Jey looked up at her and grabbed for the water. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as she sat on the opposite side of the couch. "Don't trust yourself next to me?"

"I don't trust you next to me." Laura corrected him. "Anyways. What's going on Jey?"

He fiddles with the top of the water and finally gets it open. Lets gulps down half of the water. "I don't know. Just a lot on my mind."

"Talk to me. I'm not trying to do anything right now." She closed her laptop and pushed it away from her. "Plus I need a distraction from Peyton going out with ... _him._"

"Jimmy is not a bad guy. He just does some fucked up shit, but he a decent guy." He defended.

"He's got to prove himself to me first." Laura didn't care if Jimmy was Jey's twin brother, she wasn't going to sugarcoat her current dislike for him just cause Jey was sitting across from her.

"I get it. You'll love him eventually. They always do." Jey bit on his nail when he jumped up unexpectedly and started pacing across the living room.

"What's bothering you?" She asked.

Jey paused for a second. "What has Jordan told you about me?"

"Nothing. I didn't know you guys were ever together." She and prayed that she wouldn't have to be a therapist right now.

"You want the truth?" He asked. "My truth on what happened between us?"

Laura gestured for him to sit. "Talk to me."

Jey sits down and lets out a deep breath. "Okay. I wasn't the guy who broke her heart."

"I know that. She broke yours." She said.

"Yeah ... The guy who broke her heart was Jared."

"What?" She didn't want to believe him. Jared was always nice and a gentleman when he came over. She wished Peyton would find a guy like him. Jey had to belying. "No. Not Jared."

Jey narrowed his eyes at her. "He's a bitch Laura. Have you ever noticed how he doesn't come around me?"

"I never noticed." She's seen Jared hang out and talk to Jimmy all the time but she just figured that they got along. "Is that why you sleep around with every single woman?"

"No. I don't sleep with every single woman. Just the ones that I know." he remembered the girl from the supermarket. He honestly couldn't remember her name. "I slept with Valerie to fuck with Jared."

Laura was pissed. "What was the point of that?"

"He slept with Jordan first." He realized that he sounded like a stupid immature child.

"That doesn't mean you have to sleep with his girlfriend. What kind of shit is that Jey?" Laura was not about to let him get away with this without getting an earful. "I can't believe you could be so immature and childlike."

"I know it was a fucked up thing to do. I felt really bad when I came home. I honestly regret it." He said.

"It was childish and stupid. You realize that you fucked up your relationship and Jared's with Valerie even more." She tried to explain. Right now she felt like she was dealing with a teenaged boy with uncontrollable hormones.

He took another gulp of his water and continued with his story. "I doubt it. They're still together. Plus Jared is very oblivious to everything. He never caught on to anything. Right after we were together he proposed to her. After that I stopped with the exception of two times and I was drunk."

"Has Jimmy ever slept with her?" Laura needed to know.

"Why you asking?" He asked confused.

Laura looked him dead in the eye. "Just answer the damn question Jey."

He sighed and put his head down. He knew the answer to her question but he wasn't about to put his brother out there. "I think you need to ask him that."

* * *

Valerie knew something was wrong with Jared when he walked in the door yesterday. He kissed her when he walked in the door and after that he barely acknowledged her since then. She wondered if Jimmy's scent was still on her but that couldn't be it. She made sure to take a thorough showers. She walked into their room and saw him washing his hands in the master bathroom not knowing if she should go over and ask him what was wrong. When he's like this it never turns out good and always ends up in an argument. Deciding not to get him more upset she just hopped on the bed and hope that he would join her. She grabbed the remote off the nightstand and turned to his new favorite show Graceland. He came out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed and watched television. She watched as he pulled out his cellphone and started to text someone. She wanted to know who he was texting but she refused to be that nosy fiance so she just let it go and figured that it was just one of his guy friends. When he put his phone away she decided to make her way over to him and start massaging his shoulders.

"I never got to ask. How was the meeting?" She asked him trying to get him to talk to her.

"Fine. I got the client." He said flatly.

"That's great." Valerie kissed him on the cheek. "You don't sound too happy."

"I'm happy. I'm just tired." Jared said yawning.

"Why don't you get some sleep and I'll start your dinner." She kissed him on the cheek and hopped off the bed. She walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. She pulled out the chicken from the freezer and set it in the microwave to defrost it. She loved Jared and would do anything for him. He's the greatest thing to happen to her but the sex was always lacking in their relationship. He was always gone and she had to get it from somewhere else. Yes, she had her toys but they just don't bite like a real man can. That's when she went to find Jimmy and Jey and they gladly quenched her thirst for sex. Every time when they left she felt so guilty for cheating on him all those times because both of them would never love her like he did. At this point she was glad that she wasn't fucking around with Jimmy and Jey anymore. Jimmy is a dick to her and Jey is just a pig. Now she can just focus on being a good fiance and future wife.

"So when were you gonna tell me you were fucking around with Jimmy and Jey?" Jared calmly asked leaning against a wall.

Valerie turned to see Jared standing there with his phone clenched in his hand. "What?"

He gave her a hostile stare. "You heard me."

Valerie contemplating pretending like she didn't know what she was talking about but that would only make sound more guilty and stupid. "Who told you Jared?"

"No one told me." He held his phone out and showed her a video of her and Jimmy fooling around in the garage from yesterday.

Valerie felt like crying. "When did you put that camera up?"

"Two years ago." He said.

'_Damn it_.' She was so pissed off. "What? Were you trying to catch me?"

"No. I put it up for safety. There's cameras all over the house. I told you this when I had them installed." He turned the phone and watched his fiance get fucked by another man. He knows he wasn't innocent in this but he stopped messing around with Ashley a long time ago. "I'm gone all the time. I just wanted you to make sure you were safe. That's why I did the security system too."

"Damn." Valerie murmured feeling completely stupid right now. How could she not remember that there were cameras in their home. She felt like bashing her head into a wall. "Give me the phone." Valerie lunged for the phone but he snatched it out of her reach. She hated when he used his height against her. She pulled back and slapped him across the face. She's never put her hands on him ever but in that moment it felt good.

He put his hand on his cheek. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" Valerie launched at him again and started hitting him. She didn't know what she was feeling but all she knew was that she hated him right now but she hated herself more.

The hits she was throwing did hurt but not so much that he couldn't defend himself. He easily gains control of both of her arms and pushed her up against the refrigerator."I should be furious with you but honestly I can't be." He couldn't just call her out without putting himself out there too.

"Why not?" She asked fighting his tight grip.

"Because I cheated on you too." He said.

"WITH WHO!?" Valerie fought out of his grip and tried to hit him again but he caught her hand.

"Does it matter?" he let go of her hand hoping she was done trying to hit him.

"Yes. It kind of does." Val said hearing the microwave stop. "Was it Peyton?"

"What why would it be her?" Jared asked.

"Is it?" Valerie knew that if it was her then she would run straight over to her house and beat the shit out of her.

"No it's not Lady P." He saw the look on her face he said Peyton's nickname an he knew he was in for it now. "Val ..."

"You have a nickname for the bitch." She was done.

"Calm down. I call you Val." Jared was starting to believe that Valerie was a little jealous of Peyton.

She couldn't believe that he has a nickname for her. "Fuck that. You've known her for what 3 weeks and you have a nickname for her. It took you a year to call me Val."

"I like the name Valerie. Calm down. Let's focus on the issue at hand." Jared tried to segue back on topic.

"Yeah. Let's focus on who you're fucking. You already know about me." She opened the chicken and she couldn't believe that she was still making dinner.

"I guess this is karma." Jared said.

"Karma for what?" she asked.

"Baby?" He paused for a second feeling like hours had gone by. "I didn't just cheat on you once ... It was twice."

"Who?" Valerie was ready to kill him then she remembered that she fucked up too.

"Jordan was first. She was with Jey at the time. We hooked up and she ... ended up pregnant. Jey was so excited. We didn't have the heart to tell him then she lost the baby. Then she said that the baby was actually mine." He said waiting for Valerie to respond to him.

"That's why you and Jey don't talk." Valerie finally figured out why Jey would never come around anymore.

"That and the fact that he started sleeping around with you right after he found out about the one time thing." He turned to look at her. "The only reason Jey slept with you was to get back at me."

"I only slept with Jey three times." She didn't know what she felt. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Yeah. Val. Hey. I cheated on you and got another girl pregnant and she just happened to be Jey's girlfriend Jordan. She lost the baby and I figured I wouldn't have to tell you. Matter of fact. Why didn't you tell me?"

Valerie shook her head and looked at the ring on her left finger. "What the hell kind of relationship is this?"

Jared shook his head and looked down at the floor. "I don't know but I think we both need to start over."

Later that night Valerie was sitting on the couch watching Jared sleep. They had talked for hours about everything and realized that most of their relationship was nothing but lies and deceit. She had no idea where their relationship would go but they know that right now the engagement was off. Valerie had taken her ring off and put it on the table as she watched him slumber as she remembered that he was texting someone earlier. Since they were revealing everything, why not be a little nosy now that it doesn't matter. She carefully moved next to him and grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket. She put in his lock code and decided to go through his messages. Jared had sent a text message saying thanks to someone for giving him the heads up about her and Jimmy. Valerie looked and saw that the number wasn't saved in his phone and no names were said in the messages. She then pulls out her own phone and text her best friend Ashley the number and asked her who the number belonged to. She watched Jared turn on his side and snarled at him. '_Bastard. Who have you been talking to?_' She thought setting his phone down just as hers vibrated. She could always call the number herself but Ashley knew and had everyone's number in the neighborhood. She pulled out the phone and said that the number belonged to Natalie and Valerie couldn't stand Natalie. They never saw eye to eye especially since Jared and Natalie were always close friends. Valerie cautiously gets up and walks out of the living room and charged up to her room where she dialed Ashley. She closed the door and waited for her to answer because there was no way she was going to be quiet.

"_Hello?_" Ashley answered.

"Girl. I'd like to know why Natalie is in my business?" She asked pisseed.

"_What's going on now_?" Ashley asked groggy.

"I went through Jared's phone and I saw that he was telling someone thank you for basically catching me fucking around." Valerie was livid at this point. "Like he wasn't cheating on me with Jordan and some other chick."

"_Really?_" Ashley asked shocked.

"Yeah. And when I find out who this second bitch is I'm gonna hand her ass to her then I'm going after Natalie's stupid ass." She snapped.

"_I know who the second chick is?_" Ashley revealed with glee in her voice.

"Who?" Valerie said ready to go find this chick but then she realized that it was one o'clock in the morning. It wouldn't do much good at this point. "Who is she Ashley?" Valerie ask with the utmost impatience.

Ashley sighed into the phone. "_It's Peyton_."

* * *

**There is the eighth chapter. I feel like this wasn't my best. I have been feeling very bleh lately. It's was like pulling teeth this time. Why I don't know. I'm just a little depressed right now. **

**But let me know what do you think?**

**Let me know and review PEOPLES. I always give personal shout outs.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Usos or any other WWE superstar that will be mentioned. I do however own Peyton, her mother, and any other unknown character in the story.**

**I'm still in my funk but I'm trying my best to keep going. It's just so hard. I've gotten a little better but I'm still BLEEEEEEEEEH! Thank for all the support you guys have given me. Hugs and Kisses to all of you.**

**I've been off my reading game and I need to get back on it quick. There are so many stories I want to read from you guys and I'm gonna do it. Just give me a little time.**

**Personal Shout outs. Payasa, KatrinaBoo, and Carmen. Thank you for the reviews again.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**TheCockyOne!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Peyton tried to concentrate on the numbers in front of her but all she could think about was Jimmy. He was such a gentleman last night and she couldn't help but blush thinking about their date last night. He took her to the most fancy restaurant and was just a wonderful date. She wasn't expecting to behave the way he did and was thoroughly impressed. At the end of the night he walked her to the door and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Peyton could feel her cheeks getting hot just thinking about it.

"Thinking about Jimmy Miss. Thang." Laura teased her daughter as she sat down next to her on the couch.

"How'd you know ... Cougar." Peyton teased back.

Laura cut her eyes at her daughter. "You're lucky you're my daughter."

"I love you Mommy." Peyton put on her best cheeky smile and leaned on her mother's shoulder.

"You have too." Laura said kissing her daughter's forehead. "Now get back to work."

Peyton lifted her head turn her attention the bright screen. "What are you doing today?"

Laura shrugged. "Eh. I'm just thinking about hanging around the house you know. Relax. Find new things for the business."

Peyton pursed her lips at her mother. "Jey's coming over isn't he?"

"Yeah." She said quickly.

"Ugh. Why he gotta come over?" Peyton was not in the mood to see Jey. Especially after the way he just blurted out how her mother and him were having a naughty thing going on. She cringed just thinking about it.

Laura knew her daughter didn't approve of her and Jey's fling but it wasn't gonna last long. All she was going to do is sleep with him once and she's done. "Peyton don't be like that."

"What are your intentions in being in a relationship with him?" Peyton asked aggressively punching in the numbers keys on the screen

"I don't plan on having a relationship with him." Laura said.

Peyton couldn't believe her mother was just having a summer fling with him. "Mom come on. You can't do this. This isn't you."

"Peyton. We've discussed this already." Laura was not about to explain herself again.

"Mom. I'm just saying. This isn't gonna end well for anybody. And what if he hurts you?" She asked.

"Don't worry about me Peyton. It's gonna be okay. No one can hurt me." She placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Just worry about you and Jimmy."

"So you like Jimmy now?" Peyton asked.

"Well. You told me about how much of a gentleman he was and I figured that I would give him another chance." Laura saw Peyton smile at her. "But I still don't like him."

"That's fine. Cause I kinda do." She said.

"Remember what I said about protecting yourself." Laura said pointing her finger at her.

"I know Mom but right now you might want to use your own advice." Peyton heard a knock on the door and left before her mother could say anything else to her. She did like Jimmy but she had to remember that she didn't want a relationship with him. She had to remember that he hurt her and that she needs to protect herself like her mother always told her. Jared had called her yesterday after her date and told her that his and Valerie's engagement was over with. He thanked her for giving him the balls to step up and call Valerie out on her infidelity. Peyton felt bad for being involved in their break up but now he can find someone that will truly be faithful and truly love him. He's tall, tan, and handsome. He could easily find another girl to be with him. She thought about how Jared was doing when she opened the door and saw Natalie standing there smiling. Peyton had only met Natalie a few days ago but she figured out that all her big, cheesy smiles always meant something crazy and twisted that Peyton did not want to know or do. "What are you planning?"

Natalie stood shocked. "How do you know I'm planning something?"

Peyton mocked her mischievous smile. "Does this look familiar?"

"Whatever." Natalie said giving her the middle finger. "Can I come in?"

Peyton put on her snooty face. "I don't know."

"Bitch let me in." Natalie said. "Wait you probably already let Jimmy in last night."

Peyton smirked at her."Bitch! Get your ass in here."

"Thank you." Natalie said walking into the house and into the living room that smelled of cinnamon.

"Alright Misfit why are you here?" Peyton said falling onto the couch and pulled a throw pillow into her lap.

"I just came to tell you that I'm having a little pool party at my house tomorrow for my birthday." She was so giddy about it. "Will you come?"

Peyton snarled. "Ugh! That means _people_ are gonna be there?"

"Peyton. Can you be social for once?" She said tossing a throw pillow at her which she blocked.

"I went to the block party. That's social enough for the next four months." Peyton tok the pillow in her lap and threw it back at Natalie.

"Quit being anti-social and come to the damn party. You don't even have to dress up or get me a gift. It's a pool party just wear a bikini." Natalie said. "Please. I need a cool chick there."

Peyton shook her head as she watched her mother walk past her and out the door with a quick good bye. "I don't know. Socializing with people is not for me. I'd rather be one Tumblr with a blanket over my head."

"Jimmy will be there." Natalie saw Peyton light up when she said his name.

Peyton thought about the fact that Jimmy will see her in a bathing suit. She has a few tiny ones that she started considering. "Maybe I'll go. For the party. Are you having cake?"

"Yeah. I'm having cake. You want Jimmy as a topping?" Natalie said feeling victorious.

"Is he even coming to the party?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah he's coming. I just figured that might get you to consider coming." Natalie smirked and grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels. "Oooh. Scarface is on."

"That better be free." Peyton said. "I ain't paying for that shit."

Natalie turned on the movie Scarface. "It's free. And ... I'm gonna make sure to leave a room open for you and Jimmy."

"NATALIE!" Peyton said.

Natalie shrugged her shoulder. "What? You guys might as well get the first fuck out of the way so you can get really crazy."

"NAT-A-LIE! Stop it!" Peyton was so embarrassed.

"What! I'm serious. Didn't you say you like those crazy positions?" Natalie muted the television. "The first time is always normal then you get really crazy the second time."

"Girl if you don't shut up." Peyton had heard enough. "Stop trying to push me to sleep with him."

"Don't you want to fuck him?" Natalie asked.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Yeah. But I'm not rushing."

"Lady P listen. Jimmy really wants you. He's told me." Natalie said.

"When did you talk to Jimmy?" Peyton asked sounding like a girlfriend now.

"Yesterday when I invited him and Jey. Jey thinks your mother is sexy. Seems like he has a crush on her."

Peyton laughs nervously. "Yeah right. That's funny Nat."

"Your mom's gorgeous girl." Natalie said. "What if they did end up together?"

"Ha. You're funny Natalie." Peyton said nervously going

Natalie gave her a smile. "Come on. Wouldn't it be crazy if that happened?"

"Haha. That's great but seriously what did Jimmy say about me?" Peyton was trying to change the subject.

"Girl ... he likes _yooou_." Natalie teased. "He cut off Valerie for you."

"Okay." Peyton shook her head trying to figure out what she meant. "So he cut off one hoe for me. How great?"

"Listen girl. Valerie is basically Jimmy's number one chick on the side. If he cut her off then you know he's serious about you." Natalie readjusted herself do she was sitting Indian style. "The man truly likes you Peyton. But he's not gonna wait for you forever. You gotta do something to keep him hanging on."

Peyton smirked to herself. "We'll see."

"I'm telling you the truth. Your 90 days is almost up." Natalie said.

Peyton just shook her head. "Let me handle this my way."

* * *

Ashley heard a knock on her door and she knew it was Valerie coming to complain and ask her more questions about Peyton. She knew she would have to make up some crazy lies about Peyton but she couldn't tell Valerie the truth yet. She was her only friend in this town and she knew Valerie wasn't going to forgive her if she told her the truth. It was just easier to say that it was Peyton because she hated her from the start.

She made her way over to the door. "Who is it."

"It's me bitch! Open the damn door." yelled Valerie.

Ashley rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Well hello there Val. How are you?"

Valerie just walked past her and jets into the kitchen and pulled out the ice cream and donuts. She threw it on her table and sat down. "Shitly."

"Well then." Ashley sat down next to her and watch her friend gorge herself. She looked down at her shorts and dreaded asking her what was wrong. "What's going on?"

"The engagement is called off." Valerie said.

"What did you expect? It would be all good when he called you out on it and you had to tell him the truth?" Ashley asked.

Valerie squared her eyes at Ashley. "The bastard cheated on me too. With Peyton I might add."

"And Jordan." Ashley added snatching the donuts from her.

"But for some reason him being with Peyton bothers me more. Bitch only been here for a month or two and is hooking up with my fiance. Fucking slut."

"Ex-Fiance." Ashley corrected with a mouth full of doughnut.

"We would still be together if that bitch didn't tell him about me and Jey ... and Jimmy." Valerie pushed away the ice cream. "Fuck my life."

Ashley shook her head at her. Valerie had no right in calling Peyton a slut. "You can't be mad at him for stepping out on you when you were doing it for two years."

"So you're saying I deserve this. To be cheated on." She asked defensively.

"No. I'm just saying that ... CALM DOWN OKAY!" Ashley snapped. "You both fucked up and you now you're both paying for it."

Valerie couldn't deny that Ashley was right. "You're right. This is my fault. I should've stopped this a long time ago. Now look at me. I lost the love of my life and I might even lose my home. Everything."

Ashley saw her bottom lip poke out and she knew she was about to cry. She was not good at comforting people. "Val come on. Don't cry."

"I can't help it. I'm on my period." She said putting her head in her hands and balls her eyes out. "Why did I do it?"

Ashley placed her hand on her shoulder. "I don't know? Only you do."

"I know why I did it? 80/20 rule." Val said.

"80/20?" Ashley has never heard of that before. "What the hell is that?"

Valerie takes a deep breath and continues her explanation. "80/20 rules. It's goes both ways. It's where you only get 80% of what you want in a marriage or relationship. Someone comes with 20% and you think it's better than the 80% of what you have. Basically once everything is over you end up with 20%."

"Jimmy and Jey were your 20%." Ashley said thinking that both Jimmy and Jey were her 20% as well but she's single so in away she can't relate at all.

"Yeah. And look where it's gotten me. I just lost my fiance " Valerie knew the only person that she should be mad at is herself but she wasn't going to accept that just yet. "All because of that bitch. Jared is so stupid. At least I kept it secret. Stupid ass cameras."

Ashley always knew that Valerie would blame everything and their mother before she blamed herself and let her temper get the best of her. "So what are you gonna do about Peyton?"

Valerie wiped a tear from her cheek and stood from the table. "I'm gonna handle her. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it Ashley. I got this." Valerie walked out the door. She saw Jey coming up the sidewalk and she couldn't help but grumble under her breath. "What the hell are you doing here Jey?"

Ashley forgot that she called him and told her that she could use some company today. It was her day off and Jey came home early so she figured why the hell not. "I called him."

Valerie gave her a death glare as he made his way up to them. "Why?"

"Cause he's a friend." Ashley said. She wasn't lying this time. Jey was a _friend_ ... with benefits.

"To you maybe. Make sure you don't sleep with him. He'll just ruin your life." Valerie said as Jey walked up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jey asked Val.

She looked him up and down. "You _and_ your brother." She grumbled at him then walked off home to her and her now ex-fiance's home.

"It ain't my fault." Jey yelled at her before turning his attention to Ashley. "The hell is her problem? Jimmy hit it too hard?" He asked watching her walk away.

"Life is her problem right now." Ashley gestured him into her house. She felt Jey's arms wrap around her waist and kiss her neck.

"Did you miss me?" He asked.

"Of course I did." She said guiding him into her dining room remembering that there's ice cream on the table. "Follow me." She grabbed his hand and led him to the table. She picked up the quart of Vanilla ice cream and dipped her index finger into it. She licked her finger and looked at Jey. "Take what you came here for Jey." He grabbed her and put her on the wooden table and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt his hands grab her thighs and pull her closer. "Damn. I really missed this." Ashley said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jey leans in for her collarbone. "Maybe you should get yourself a boyfriend."

Ashley ponders the thought as he kissed down her neck. "Sounds like someone wants to apply for the job."

Jey snapped his head back and looked at her like she was crazy. "We all know that ain't happening Ashley."

She knew that wasn't going to fly with him but it was worth a try. "We all know about you Jey."

Jey grabbed her by her chin and pulled her closer to his lips. "Come here bitch." He smashed his lips against hers.

Ashley was taken aback by the kiss. Jey has never kissed her before and she had to admit that she liked it. When they separated she watched and patiently waited as she removed her shorts and panties. "Moving a little slower than usual Jey."

"I could just leave. There's a lot of girls that wouldn't complain and meet me at the door naked." He boasted.

Ashley rolled her eyes at him. "Who gassed you up with that lie Jey?"

"It's not a lie. Maya did that for me last night." He said putting his forehead against her. "Everything I say is true."

"If that's the case then admit this to me." She pushed him off and got off the table.

"What?" Jey was slightly confused. "I'm pretty sure it true."

Ashley smirked at him. "Then I guess what I heard about you recently is true?"

"What are you talking about?" Jey asked zipping up his pants.

Ashley bend down and picked up her own clothes. "That you're trying to screw Laura Maysers." By the look on his face she knew it was true. "Your face says it all sweetie."

"Who told you?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Dude you're not good at being sneaky. Plus I'm nosy so it helps me out a lot." Ashley said with a smirk as she put on her underwear and shorts again.

Jey took a few deep breaths and walked over to her. He put his hand over his mouth and tried to calm down so he can use his words carefully. "How long have you known?"

"The day those two whores moved in across from you." She said.

"They're not whores." He said calmly.

"Yeah right." Ashley leaned in closer to him. "Was that not Laura sucking your dick on the couch a few weeks ago? Or did you guys trip and your pants just happened to unzip and her mouth just fell on your dick."

Jey chuckled at her. "That has nothing to do with this."

Ashley could tell he was getting upset and she liked it. "It's got everything to do with it Jey. Laura is a whore and so is her daughter. Just like the rest of us."

Jey grabbed her by her arm and pulled her closer. He could feel his blood starting to boil. "Don't you _ever _compare Laura to a slut like you. And I don't ever want to hear Laura or Peyton's name come out of your cum dumpster mouth _ever_ again. Do you understand me?"

Ashley put on a smug smirk that told him she didn't care. He can call her all the names he wants. That fact of the matter is that they're both sluts in their own ways. "I'll see you at Natalie's party. It should be very interesting for everyone." Ashley pulled out of his grip and walked off. "I trust you can find your way out? You're not too stupid to find the door right? I mean you've been here enough to know." Ashley winked at him before heading up the stairs to her bedroom. When she heard her front slam shut she couldn't help but smile and laugh. "Score one for this _BITCH!_"

* * *

**There is the ninth chapter.**

**What do you think?**

**Let me know and review PEOPLES. I always give personal shout outs.**


End file.
